I'm Harmony Sparrow, Savvy?
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Will Turner needs Jack Sparrows help to rescue Elizabeth from pirates. But Mr. Gibbs informs him Jack is to swing soon, and the only one who can save him is Jack's little sister Harmony. This is a WillOC pairing. COMPLETE!
1. Tortuga

**I just saw POTC2 and just had to write a fic I had in mind since I saw the first one. No worries nothing from the second movie is within this story, I'm not that mean! Their will be WillOc in this story and probly JackElizabeth.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own POTC, if I did Will Turner would be with me!**

Will walked around Tortuga, he was looking for Mr. Gibbs. Elizabeth had been captured by a pirate. Will hoped against hope Jack would know where she was. Unfortunately finding Jack Sparrow was proving to be a bit difficult. Will went into the bar and found the man he had been searching for. He sat down at the table Mr. Gibbs was at drinking his tankard of rum. He looked up from his rum to see Will staring back at him.

"Bless me soul," he gasped. "Will Turner, is that you boy?"

"Aye," replied Will. "Where is Jack?"

"Terrible it is," replied Mr. Gibbs taking another swig of his rum. "Captured and goin' to the gallows in the new world he is."

"No," Will said slamming his fist on the table. "I need him to help me save Elizabeth."

"What happ'n to 'er?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Kidnapped," sighed Will. "By pirates of course."

"Well I got a idea," Mr. Gibbs leaned toward Will and whispered. "If'n you help me rescue Jack, I'll help you rescue Miss. Swann."

"How do you propose to do that?" replied Will.

"One pirate could do the job, but it requires making a deal wit the one person who despises Jack to the core."

"Who is that?" asked Will. "And how is it possible one pirate could do this?"

"Cause she dunnit before!" Mr. Gibbs laughed. "But she still sore at Jack."

"She?" replied a shock Will.

"Yea, she," he pointed to a corner where a pair of boots where crossed on the table. The owner of the boots was leaning back enjoying their rum. "Harmony Sparrow. She could pull it off. If'n she twasn't still sore at Jack for breaking up 'er weddin'"

"Why did Jack do that," asked Will staring at Harmony. She was dressed like a boy. Slacks and a flared out pirate shirt. She had bangles covering her arms, and hair braided into a single braid covered by a bandana. First look she looked like a cabin boy, but if you where looking for it she looked female.

"Cause, he didn' approve of the bridegroom," Mr. Gibbs took another swig of his rum. "He hates 'nyone who looks at his little sis that way."

"Sister?" gasped Will.

"Ya, that there be Captin' Jack's younger sister."

"Is there anyway we can get her to help?" asked Will, unable to take her eyes off her.

"One way to find out," said Gibbs getting up and walking towards Harmony. Will followed him and stared at Harmony who's eyes were closed. Gibbs sat down at her table. "Mind if I…"

"You know I mind Gibbs," she snarled. "I told you before, the pig can swing. I don't care what happens to the great pirate Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain," Will stated automatically, before he could stop himself. Harmony opened her green eyes and stared at the fool who called her brother captain. She was stunned at what she saw.

"Ghost alive," Harmony replied dropping her jaw. "Will Turner."

"You know me," Will replied confused.

"Course I do. Bootstraps wouldn't shut up about his precious son," she paused, remembering Bootstraps Bill Turner. He was the kindest pirate she knew, and the only one with honor in Jack's crew. Bootstrap had once stayed at the Sparrow's privet island, before the mutiny. "He was the only honest pirate to sail these seas, and you look just like 'im. Now why would hiscity boyson be here on Tortuga?"

"I need Jack's help," he replied.

"Jack is swingin' soon," she replied. Will was pretty sure she wasn't going to help him. Mr. Gibbs stood up and they started to walk away. Harmony's conscience got to her, she did owe Bootstraps a favor. After all Bootstraps taught her how to use a sword, and a pirate never left a debt unpaid. "Wait," she sighed. They turned to face her. "I owe your father a debt, and I will not leave a debt unpaid. I will free Jack for ye."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Will. He still doubted her talent, but Gibbs trusted her. Although it bothered him she was only going to help because of her father. But to save Elizabeth he wouldn't argue.

"Don't worry bout that part," she said as a wicked grin spread across her lips. "You just worry about doing your part as the distraction."

"Distraction?" said Will raising his eyebrows.

"Harmony," started Gibbs but stopped when she gave him a glare. "Sorry." He had forgotten she hated her given name. "Harm, how are we getting to the colonies?"

"A ship, duh." she replied. She finished the rest ofher tankard of rum in one gulp. "Come my ship is this way."

She walked out of the bar, and headed towards the port. She turned back to stared at them. They instantly followed.

"Can she really do this," whispered Will to Gibbs.

"She's don' it before, she can do it now," replied Gibbs.

**Short I know. Also Jack won't show up for a few more chapters, but he will be in this no worries. Also I'm an Elizabeth hater, so get over it cause she's not getting Will. Review, or leave a comment! Till next time!**


	2. Set SAIL!

**Alrighty I'm back! Now to thank my reviewers!**

**Omorocco: Thank you! Also I'm trying not to make Harmony into a Mary Sue, she isn't perfect.**

**squirrelmaster: Thank you!**

**TheTrouble: Thank you! And it was the second movie who made me really dislike her.**

**jalapeno1011: Thank you! Yeah she isn't going to get her paws on Will, and I'm not sorry!XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

Harmony went aboard her ship. It was half the size of the Black Pearl, and had a bunch of modern advantages. It was small and could be manned by two people, was as fast of the Black Pearl, and was just as sea worthy as any ship in any harbor. She starting to prep her ship for sail. She didn't care it was the middle of the night, the faster they got over to the colonies, the sooner her debt would be repaid, and she could get rid of Mr. Turner. She stared down at the docks where Will and Gibbs stood.

"Stop staring and come aboard," she sighed. Men and their theory about women being bad luck at sea, was holding Gibbs back. But he did sail with Miss. Swann so what the heck, and Harmony was an amazing pirate. He started to board then looked back at Will.

"Well," he said. "Come on lad."

"Is this small boat going to make it?" Will asked.

"Has before," Gibbs replied as Will followed him. "See her former fiancé lives over 'here in the colonies. She use to make the trip all the time."

"Why did she stop?" asked Will as he helped ready the ship

Harmony had over heard their conversation and was furious. No one talks about her without getting a boot up the ass! She stood behind Will, and Gibbs had seen this and decided to be quiet.

"Because you're buddy, the '_Captain_' interfered our wedding," she hissed. Harmony stalked over to Will. "He got my lover to leave me at the alter. You wanna know why? Because he was a city bred, just like you. There will be no talk about my life, or so help me I will toss you over the side of my ship and never look back, debt or no debt!"

Harmony was in Will's face and he was slightly leaning over the side of the ship. Harmony's face was one of anger, and Will thought she still looked cute when she was mad. She saw amusement is Will's eyes and slapped him. She walked to the wheel of the ship, and leaned against it.

"What was that for," hissed Will. This girl was getting stranger and stranger. Gibbs walked over to Will.

"She's a bit over protective of herself, and will blow up at the slightest thing that makes her mad," Gibbs replied. "Harm's a good girl deep down. Jus' highly maunders'ood."

"You two ready to cast off yet," she growled. She would have to keep those two separated the whole trip, or they would just gossip like the women of breeding. Why did she let a city bred on her ship! "The tide won't wait all night! It's a perfect time to cast off, not move it!"

"Aye, we're ready," yelled Will back at her, getting sick of her attitude.

"Then let's sail," she yelled back. She turned to concentrate on the wheel, and let the boys deal with the sails. "Remember," she muttered to herself. "A debt to be repaid shall be repaid, or yer soul belong to Davy Jones. Fucking ridiculous! Why did mother raise me with a strong sense of honor? I bet Jack doesn't have this problem."

"Remember," Will muttered to himself as he made sure all the sails were ready to set sail. "This is for Elizabeth. Just need to suffer the ride, save Jack, and then she will be gone."

"Gibbs," Harmony hollered.

"Aye, Harm?" Gibbs turned to face her.

"Take the wheel for awhile," she yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

She down walked into her quarters, the captain's quarters of the ship of course. This was her boat after all, her father had designed and had it built for her. Funny her father, the ship maker, encouraged her and Jack's piracy, but their mother would kill her if she saw her now. She plopped down on her bed, covered in white sheets. A girl of simplicity, that was what she was through and through.

"Why did I let him on my boat," she moaned again. "Shit, I've become a whiner just like Melody. Time to shut up bout city boy then, can be like my breeding sister."

It made her sick to compare herself to her sister. For her sister it was all about breeding, and she guessed it was for her too, except a different kind of breeding. Her sister was about the city breeding, and Harmony was about the pirate breeding. All three of the Sparrow children had piracy in their blood, after all the dreaded pirate Bluebeard was their grandfather. Course their mother never talk much of her father after his death. The Sparrow children's father was a city born, city bred, ship maker, yet he encouraged Jack and Harmony to sail the seas as free men and woman.

She was pretty sure her father learned what freedom truly was when her moved to their privet island, after all no one really knew about the island except the select few. For the rest of the world it was a cursed island. Only because there was a small path to get to the island, or the rocks would take your ship down. The inhabitants, which were limited to the Sparrow family, were the only ones who knew how to make it safely to the island. Harmony fell asleep thinking of all the ships she sank while learning how to navigate around the hidden rocks.

"She's insane isn't she," said Will coming up to Gibbs.

"No boy she ain't," replied Gibbs. "What would make ye think that?"

"She slapped me, and look who her brother is!" said Will rubbing his cheek. She didn't slap him that hard, but it had hurt his pride a little. "Insanity must run in the family."

"Hush now. The Sparrows ain't all like Harm and Jack," replied Gibbs. It had been awhile since he had navigated a ship to the colonies, he didn't remember how long it would take. Gibbs sighed, he have to keep Will and Harm separated for mostly all of the trip before one of them ended up with a sword sticking out of them.

"All the Sparrows?" Will didn't know too much about Jack's family. Heck, he wasn't too sure what he really knew about Jack.

"Yea," replied Gibbs. "Except I don't know if'n Melody still counts as a sparrow, she married a Capt'n of an East India Trading company boat. Fool she is, always lookin' at breeding."

"Isn't that what Harmony does?"

"Yea, but she lookin' at pirate breeding. She was a born and raised pirate, both of em are. Though th'er ma tried to raise Harm and Melody as women of breeding, like Miss. Swann is."

"Don't compare her to Elizabeth," interrupted Will. "She is nothing like Elizabeth."

"Ain't she now," laughed Gibbs. He wouldn't upset his friend, but their where slight similarities between the two women. Both where raised as women of breeding, but rebelled against it. Except Harmony was more likely to cut Elizabeth down for her smart tongue. "There be hell to pay when those two women meet."

Will cocked his eyebrow at Gibbs. "Just navigate Gibbs."

**You know I kinda like Gibbs, he's the one who's gonna keep Will and Harmony from killing each other.XD Reiews and comments are appecated and treasured highly! Till next time!**


	3. Smell the sea air

**Back again.**

**Harmony: Also like to thank Dee Boggs! Sugar I'm not! Spice I am! And thanks FastFuriousChick glade you love me!**

**-coughs-Ego alert-coughs-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but Harmony is my creation of doom!**

Harmony awoke in a good mood. She loved being at sea, the rocking of the boat soothed her restless soul. Hugging a pillow, she refused to get out of bed yet.. It had been a few weeks since she had sent sail from Tortuga. Tortuga, her home away from home, full of sin and rum. Nothing was better, she smiled. She was safe from her mother and sister there, they would never go to a place like that.

"Melody," she hissed. Her mood turned sour thinking of her perfect older sister. It was disgusting. Melody was only a few minuets older then Harmony,yet she acted like she was years older then Harmony. "I hate being a twin."

Harmony rolled out of the bed and headed for the door. She pushed it opened and welcomed the fresh sea air into her lungs.

"Morn'in Harm," replied a cheery Gibbs from the wheel. He was always happy, it kinda freaked Harmony out, but she like the old man.

"Morn'in Gibbs," she looked around the deck. She saw Will passed out in between some ropes on deck. "City boy fell asleep on ye."

"Course he did," replied Gibbs looking towards Will. "He ain't use ta staying up all night as watch."

"Course not," she replied, keeping up conversation with Gibbs as she headed towards the wheel. "He's a city boy, not a pirate nor sailor."

"But piratin' is in his blood," assured Gibbs. He wished Harmony would give Will a chance, but he was raised as a city boy. She held a certain lack of tolerance for city breeds now. "He ain't Louis you know."

"I know," she glared at Gibbs. He had crossed a line. Louis had left her at the alter after Jack had scared him off. "But he scares easily watch. WILLIAM!"

Will jumped up at his named being screamed. He glared at the laughter he heard coming from the wheel. Harmony was just having a good laugh at his expense. No matter how cute the laughter was he would pay her back. Gibbs gave him a look of sympathy.

"Was there something you wanted?" asked Will, trying to make it look like she didn't scare him as much as she did.

"Yea," she replied. "You fell asleep on your watch. I should throw you over board for leaving Mr. Gibbs to attend to the ship by himself all night."

"If I remember correctly," replied Will, he wasn't going to bow to Harmony's will. "You left us alone while you slept."

"Aye," she glared at Will. He had no idea what hell he would be in. Harmony loved making people's lives hell. "But this is _MY _ship. I'm captain here, so I can do as I please. You are just a cabin boy at best, learn your place, or you may just find yourself walking the plank."

"You can't plank me!"

"The hell I can't!" she said walking down the stairs and towards him. "I'm Harmony Sparrow, and I do what I want when I want! I refuse to listen to some snooty little city bred boy who thinks he knows all bout the sea."

"I'm not just some snooty little city bred boy," replied Will. "I'm Will Turner, a master swordsmen. I refuse to listen to some over hyped little girl who thinks she is a pirate."

"Thinks? I am more of a pirate then you'll ever hope to be," she sneered. "Mr. Turner I suggest you change your tune before I let the sharks of these seas have some fresh meat."

"I like to see you try," said Will as he pulled his sword out and held it to her neck. Sheslammed herboot into his shin and grabbed his sword when he was distracted by the pain. She pointed the sword to his neck. "You are like your brother when it comes to honor. Your both cheats."

"Actually," she said as she made Will, with the tip of the sword on his chin, lift his head to stare at her in the eyes. "I have plenty of honor, my brother has a warped sense of it. But do not mistake discipline on my ship with your so called honor. My ship my rules. Follow them and you stay dry, refuses and take a swim."

She threw Will's sword down and headed back to the wheel. Gibbs moved aside as she grabbed a hold of the wheel. Will glared at her as he picked up his sword and put it back. Time to make Will understand who was truly captain here. She looked at Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," she started. "Go get some rest. As for you Mr. Turner, start swabbin'"

"Excuse me," replied a shocked Will.

"You heard me," smirked Harmony. Gibbs decided to go take that nap now, he ran to the bunks in the deck below. "This is yer punishment for questioning my authority. You want to stay on this boat startswabbin' the deck."

"This is insane," Will muttered as he went to go find a mop and bucket. A victory grin formed on Harmony's lips. She wasn't sure if she was pleased he was following her orders, or he was pissed off he had to follow her orders. Either way this was going to be an interesting trip.

**Poor Will, having to mop the floors! That's what you get when you go against Harmony. I know the kick to the shin was a cheap shot, but eh no one's perfect. Till next time!**


	4. Deck swabbin or swim!

**Well Will and Harmony have gotten off to a rocky start, Will can't help but be a city bred! Also I hate Elizabeth cause of my own reasons, namely what she did in the second movie. Also thank you ****FastFuriousChick, and -pops ego- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. Harmony I do own.**

Harmony was enjoying the sea air. She was getting bored navigating though. Just standing their for hours was not her idea of fun. She looked down at Will who was swabbing the deck. That evil grin of hers crept upon her lips. Gibbs shuddered when he saw that grin, he knew she was up to something.

"Harm," he said. "Want me to navigate some?"

"Hell yeah," she said stepping from the wheel. "Glade someone likes navigating."

"Why?" said Gibbs looking at her. Her eyes where on Will's form swabbing the deck. "Ye don' like navin'?"

"Standing in one spot to long I get bored," she replied. Harmony was thinking of a new way to make Will's trip a living hell.

"Always a mov'r yer are," Gibbs said, trying to steal her attention from Will.

"Aye," she said, an idea popped into her head. "I think Will has been swabbin' the decks for a little too long now. I should go over there and think of somethin' else for em to do."

Harmony walked down to were Will was swabbing the decks. Gibbs stared helplessly from the wheel. He wasn't sure what Will did to piss her off so much, but this trip was going to be hell for him.

"Well hullo Mr. Turner," she smirked, as he continued to swab. He slightly turned to look at her.

"What now?" He mumbled. Harmony decided she didn't like his attitude. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She spit on the area he just finished swabbing.

"You missed a spot," Harmony said with a stern voice and walked away. Will stopped and stared at her. She had to be completely insane. Why would someone spit on their own ship?

"Crazy pirate," he muttered as he cleaned up the spit. Harmony turned, hearing his words. She leaned on the side of the ship next to him.

"I maybe crazy, but you're jus' plain stupid," she told him crossing her arms.

"How so," Will turned to face her. It seems they had gotten off to a bad start and it just kept going.

"You are rescuing Jack Sparrow," she snorted. "Do you honestly think he's gonna help you? Think again, Jack only cares bout himself."

"What about you?" asked Will. "Why are you helping Jack if you hate him as much as you pretend to?"

"I'm not pretendin'," she fumed. "He ruined my life! I don' care if'n he swings or not. I have a debt to be repaid, n this is the easy way outta said debt."

"I don't think you are as tough as you seem," said Will. He wanted to rile her up more. "In fact I think your just a spoiled girl with a boat, who wants to play pirate."

She glared at him. No one called her spoiled! Harmony kicked off the wall, and marched over to Will. She back handed him. The stared at each other, neither one backing down.

"You don't know me so don't you dare judge me!" she hissed.

"I should say the same to you," he shot back. "Since I stepped on this boat you have called me nothing more then a city boy. I have sailed with your brother, I know how to be a pirate."

"Course ye do," she replied. "It's in yer blood, you just refuse to see it."

"Maybe I don't want to be a pirate!"

"Why," she replied coldly. "You don't like the freedom? All your life you had someone telling you where to go, what to eat, how to speak, who to marry, and yer status in life. The sea doesn't judge, jus' gives ye a place far from the city breds who only care bout status, money, and shit like that!"

"Freedom?" Will said with venom. "Since I got on this ship you have been ordering me around like a…a…"

"Cabin boy?" she laughed. "Least I dun make ya pay taxes."

"Yes," Will laughed at her joke. "I haven't spent a dime since I boarded."

"Course not," she smiled. Will noticed she had an amazing smile. "But when was the last time you took in the fresh sea air. True freedom is in that, when you can breath it in without smellin' yer neighbors trash."

Will did take a deep breath then. He was amazed how good the air felt entering his lungs. Maybe he missed something important about Harmony. Closing is eyes he felt free, then he felt a slight pressure on his chest. He then fell back and upset his bucket of dirty water onto his head.

Harmony had saw him close his eyes. She couldn't resist and pushed him over. When the bucket of dirty water landed on his head she started laughing her butt off. That had went better as planned, she thought wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked away from Will. Gibbs just shook his head. He had thought for a moment they where going to get along.

"Harmony!" Will screamed as he tossed the bucket off his head. Harmony turned to glare at him about her name, but was shocked at what she saw. His white shirt was clinging to his chest, showing off his body. "I thought maybe I had gotten you wrong, but you proved me wrong. You are a no good witch!"

"Shove it Turner," she said forcing herself to turn from him. She retreated into her room. Gibbs was in shock. Will had just called Harmony by her full name and lived to tell the tale. Will looked up to where Gibbs was staring at him. He took off his shirt and started ringing it out.

"Will," Gibbs shouted down to him. "Can ye come up 'ere?"

"Sure Gibbs," he grumbled, as he walked up to Gibbs. "What is it you want?"

"Some advice for handling Harm," Gibbs started.

"You're kidding," Will sighed. He hung his shirt on a rail to let it dry in the sun.

"No," Gibbs looked over to Will. "This whole trip will keep goin' south till one of yous concede. Harm is thick headed and won' so its up ta ye."

"I was afraid of that."

"First off, never call 'er Harmony," Gibbs thought back to the events that just happened. "I'm surprise she didn' kill ya back 'here when ye called 'er it."

"Why does she hate her name?"

"Cause it ain't a proper pirate name," Gibbs sighed. This was going to take a while. "Her ma is the only one who can get away wit callin' 'er it. Or if'n 'er ma is round she'll stomach 'er given name."

"Gibbs," Will sighed. "I doubt we are going to get along, she likes to push my buttons."

"And ye let 'er do it!" Gibbs told him. "Don' let 'er get to ye so easily and she will bore with you."

"I feel like a toy," Will sighed.

**Poor Will. Don't worry things will look up soon for him. About two more chapters till Captain Jack Sparrow appears! As always Review, say hi, comment, steal Will's shirt. Till next time!**


	5. Sea maddness anyone?

**-cracks knuckles- This story has taken it's own life from me. I had no idea what was going to happen till I wrote it. But I like it!**

**Harmony: Thanks Dee Boggs! You can be head of my fan club! Trust me, no one tells this woman what to do!**

**Except me, now back in the closet with all my other creations!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I got the DVD and a movie stub from the second POTC.**

Will had half listen to Gibbs as he went on about not pissing Harmony off. But his mind was on other things, like how was he going to rescue both Jack and Elizabeth. Why was he always the one left to do the rescuing? He felt Gibbs nudge him, oh crap he wasn't listen again.

"I swear boy," Gibbs sighed. "Everythin' I jus' said went in one ear and out da other."

"Sorry Mr. Gibbs," Will sighed. "But the last thing on my mind is that brat,Harmony Sparrow."

He felt his head being smacked, and he turned around. Glaring at him was Harmony. Will did it again, he managed to piss off Harmony without even trying.

"I go by Harm," she said through gritted teeth. "And get yer mind outta the clouds. Jus' bout anyone could sneak up on you and run yer through."

"Did you wake up one day and decided to be a bitch or where you born one?" Will shot back. She grabbed him and threw him into the side of the ship. Half of his body was leaning over and sherushed over andpinned him there.

"I donno city boy, you tell me," she hissed. "I could easily toss ye over the side. Yet I see no fear in yer eyes. You surprise me, but it's foolish pride. Wise up and smell the sea, you ain't and never gonna be in charge here."

"I follow my own destiny, not a pirates," he shot back. Harmony took this time to notice he was shirtless.

"Then why does destiny always lead ye upon a pirate's ship," she released him and stepped back. Harmony noticed Will had about an inch of height on her, but it didn't matter. "Might I suggest you let destiny run her course. After all, ye got pirate's blood in ye."

"But I don't want to be a pirate!" hissed Will, Gibb's ears were getting sore from their arguements.

"Then why are ye on my ship?" she replied, crossing her arms.

"To save Jack to save Elizabeth," was his reply.

"Right, you enlist a pirate to hire a pirate to save a pirate, to rescue a city girl from pirates. Makes perfect sense." she rolled her eyes. "Maybe yer right. If'n you were a pirate ye would have cut out the middle men and saved yer bonny lass ye self."

"I would if I could."

"But ye can'? must be that city breeding. It kills men's souls ye know."

"Oh and pirating is any better?" Will was getting sick of this argument. "I'm sure looting and plundering are much better to sooth the soul, then an honest days work."

"You missed the point again," she sighed. He was truly dense as a mackerel. "Looting and plundering are perks, jus' like the rum andbar fightsare perks on Tortuga. Pirating is about being yer own man, free. Free to sail the sea and answer to no one but yer captain. Not worrin' bout the rules everyone sets up against ye to watch ye fail for 'here entertainment. What is civilization but a bunch of high dressed wenches and men wearing ridicules wigs."

"Maybe you are missing the point," Will was not going to back down, what Gibbs said be damn. "Civilization is about rules and honor. Trust…"

"If'n you have enough gold you can run any town," Harmony spat. "Also trust, it's used more out here. Ye have to trust yer captain not to lead ye stray, and the captain his crew not to mutiny. All the trust ye know is if'n ye pay his taxes the law men will leave 'im be. Yea, I would prefer that to the freedom I enjoy."

"I don't get it," Will said distracted. "Why is it you talk like a civilized person one moment, then next full bantered pirate speech."

"Cause I was raised to be a civilized women," Harmony hissed. Her mother always corrected her speech. "I was suppose to be a high class wench like me sister. But I'll take the sea over that any day! Also put yer shirt back on. This ain't no nudie ship!"

Will picked up his shirt off the side and put it back on. Harmony had walked over to the front of the ship. She was in shock, when she stopped seeing red all she saw was that chest. She had barely stopped herself from drooling. Will decided he wasn't going to let her have the last word, but stop when he heard her muttering something.

"City breds are nothing but trouble," she muttered. "He doesn't care about you, he just needs your help to rescue Jack and that is that. Just make it to the colonies and all will be fine."

"You're wrong you know," Will started. What was he doing, he asked himself as she turned to face him. He blame this later on the sea madness. "I care what happens. True I need you to help me rescue Jack, but I would care if something happened to you."

"What would you know bout caring," she replied. She leaned against the side of the ship. "All city breds think they care bout something, but how can ye tell when it's true and when its jus' a crazy infatuation."

"I wouldn't go through all this if I didn't care about Elizabeth!"

"Ah but Mr. Turner, how does one know he isn't confusing the way a brother cares for a sister with somethin' else," she replied. "If'n the tiniest bit of doubt exist then how do ye know it was meant to last?"

"Just cause you got left at the alter doesn't mean there is no such thing as true feelings and love. Maybe you should get over yourself." Harmony back handed Will. No one spoke to her like that, of course everyone who had dare, would run from her screaming in terror after she kick the crap out of him. Yet Will still refused to back down. She couldn't explain why she did what she did next. She blame sea madness for it as she pressed her lips against Will's.

Will felt her lips against his and his traitorous body conformed to hers. His arms started to wrap around her when she pushed him off. They stared at each other. This was crazy, what was happing?

"Whoa," she breathed. Harmony was in shock she just kissed him, and he had kissed her back. She needed distance now! Pushing Will to the side she headed towards the wheel. "Gibbs, take Turner down below and go I donno drink rum. I'm navin' now MOVE!"

Gibbs snapped to attention and grabbed the still stunned Will and dragged him down below. Gibbs had watch the whole thing, from slap to kiss. He had no idea what was going on between the two but he needed to figure it out and quick. But what where they going to do to each other was the question. Would they kill each other or kiss each other. This was so confusing. Gibbs grabbed two bottles of rum off the wall. He handed one to Will, then sat down and gulped his down.

"I love Elizabeth," Will whispered. "I do. Right?"

"Boy," Gibbs said taking another swig of rum. "I ain't even sure what I gotten me self into here."

"I love Elizabeth," said Will again as if trying to convince himself. "I do, I have since I first saw her. I think. I'm so confused right now!"

"You and me both boy," mumbled Gibbs. "You and me both."

"I do love her," Will contuined.

"I swear, if'n there wasn' wind in the sails you two had come down with cabin fever!"

**Well that was fun. I pushed a couple of buttons and looky what I got!XD Any who review, coment, I still hate Elizabeth! Also reviews help my muses, feed the muses! Till next time!**


	6. A ship on the Horizon

**Okay after a weekend down the shore, and trying for 3hrs to get this chapter up cause a certian web site went funky! Here is the next chapter. Also thank you** **Narnia Forever, ****fate's curiosity, ****FastFuriousChick, ****OneStEpFrOmThEeDgE, ****BrookieCookie490****, and ****Kisses lacking Love. Also I might be persuaded to a few more shirtless Will scenes...**

**Disclaimer : Still don't own POTC, but I can dream can't I!**

Harmony looked out at the sea before her. "Maybe if I start singing really loud and out of tune, Will and Gibbs will have to believe I'm suffering from sea madness. Oh come on Harm, pull it together. Just a city boy with good looks, and a really nice chest. Shit. Not helping. Not helping at all! Right gotta think of something else to get my mind off him."

Harmony stared off into the distance. It had been a few days since the kiss and Will and her had tried to avoid each other as much as possible, but being at sea it proved to be difficult. Trying to focus on the sea and blank out her mind. She stood there staring, blanking out her minds till a few minuets later. "Damn, he still has a nice chest."

She sighed, and stared off into the horizon. Trying to concentrate on navigating was proving to be hard, since a certain person kept popping up. Harmony knew she needed to stay on course, and then she saw another ship on the horizon. She took out her looking glass, and saw the flags of Port Royal. It was the Interceptor, Commodore Norrington's ship. Just Harmony's luck.

"Gibbs, raise my British flag," Harmony screamed as she ran down below to grab her dress. "Then get navin'."

"What be a matter?" asked Gibbs as he ran to raise the flag up.

"Norrington's ship is approaching us," she said throwing her shirt and swordto the side. Harmony wore a special made top under her clothes. It didn't show anything, and it could be worn under dresses without notice. Harmony was jamming her self into a white dress, as Will stared at her.

"Norrington?" Will replied. It had just hit him, what she was saying. Harmony turned to face him, her dress was still unbutton in the back.

"Aye," she replied struggling to button her dress. Will walked over to her and button up the back. "I don't need to be caught, why does Norrington know you?"

"Yea, I kind of stole his fiancé," replied Will as he finished buttoning the dress.

"Peachy! Then stay below," she sighed. Harmony hated wearing dresses, but she needed it for the part she had to play. "I don't need to draw too much attention to myself and the ship, and I might just be able to get rid of him. If not, you better be the master swordsman you claimed to be."

"And what exactly are you going to do?" asked Will, tearing his eyes off her. She looked amazing in the dress, even thought it was just a simple dress.

"I'm going to be Harmony Nightshade. A British citizen who was just attacked by Jack Sparrow," Harmony said as she headed back to the deck. "Just listen, and you may just learn how to evade law men, without fighting."

Harmony stared out to were the Interceptor was rapidly approaching. If she wanted to try and out run them she could get a nice lead. Yet, her ship wasn't going with the wind, would slow her down a bit, and if the Interceptor released the oars they would catch up to them eventually. Running wasn't an option. Fighting wasn't an option either. At leastthirty men against three, would be insane. Well if she got a few cannon shots in at them, and hit on deck and take out some of their men they would have a fighting chance. But her cannons weren't prepped, and that would take a few minuets, and time had just run out.

"Ahoy," called out Commodore Norrington, as the Interceptor pulled along side Harmony's ship.

"Ahoy," Harmony replied. The ships still had a bit of sea between them so yelling was required. She notice they would have to move some feet before they could aboard, unless they use ropes.

"Name, registered name of boat, and allegiance please," called out Norrington. He was on his way to the New World on a rumor Jack Sparrow was going to the gallows. No one but he was allowed to hang Jack Sparrow.

"My name is Harmony Nightshade, this is the Sea Shade registered to my father Jackson Nightshade," replied Harmony, trying to make sure she used proper speech. Oh yeah, talking was the only way to get out of this. "We are citizens of the British Empire, and my allegiance is to His majesty the king of England."

"And why pray tell are you out here with just one sailor?" asked Norrington, he wasn't sure what to make of this ship. One woman and an old man navigating, it was suspicious.

"I am on my way to the colonies to visit my cousin Melody Harkings," she replied. "As to why I only have one sailor, I was attacked by a Captain Jack Sparrow. He stole all my gold and my silver, sir."

"Jack Sparrow?" replied Norrington, his ears perking up.

"Yes," Harmony said holding a breath. This may just get rid of Norrington. She pointed away from their intended course. "He stole my treasures and went that way. Him and his ship with black sails, sir."

"The Black Pearl," Norrington said. "But how is it I have reports of Jack heading to the gallows in Florida."

"Is that not Spaniard Territory?" Harmony replied. She needed to get rid of him and fast, she was boring of this. "The Spaniards could say they captured him, when in fact he could be sailing away, and they would still hold the glory of hanging Jack Sparrow, as they say dead men tell no tales. But if you bring home Jack Sparrow they would be discredited, and all the glory will belong to you and you alone."

"Yes," replied Norrington, but he had heard of the Nightshades. Reclusive and lived ona privet island somewhere. "But what should I do with you. A lady of your standings should not sail alone."

"But I am not alone," she protested. "Also I am only a day journey from my destination. I a sure you we will be fine. Plus you will need all your men to face Jack Sparrow. After all her stole my men, and put up to it they will fight and protect the captain of the ship they are on. Go sir, get your glory and rid the seas of that terror, do not worry about little ole me."

"Alright, but stay away from all unmarked ships," Norrington started giving the orders to turn about and set sail in the direction Harmony had pointed. Harmony didn't let go of the breath she was holding till the Interceptor was nothing but a speck on the sea.

"Will," Harmony said as she ripped herself out of the dress. "Ye can come out now, and Gibbs get rid of that flag. I sail under no one's flag!"

Gibbs took down the British flag, and turned to look at Harmony as Will came onto the deck.

"Shall I put up da Spaniard flag?" ask Gibbs.

"Aye," she sighed. "We reach Florida coast tomorrow. Best be having that flag flyin' so no questions will be asked."

"How did you do that?" Will gasped. He couldn't believe Norrington just go up and left without further questions. How did she do it?

"Easy," Harmony said as she put her frilly shirt back on. "I am a woman, men almost always believe things we say. Plus, he wants the glory of Jack's capture. Tell 'im he has a chance to do that and discredit a Spaniard and he will try and do it."

"What happens when he doesn't find the Black Pearl?"

"Sparrow will be free, and he will continue his search," she sighed. Night was approaching. How long had they been at sea? A week or so, where was that damn coast! "So I hope ye will watch out for him when ye search for yer bonny lass."

"Right," Will sighed. every time he tried to talk to Harmony, she either ran away or brought up Elizabeth. Was she trying to ignore the fact she kissed him? Will wanted answers and he wanted them now, forget this whole evading thing they had done since the kiss. "Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" gasped Harmony. It was the last thing she expected. "Sea madness must have got to me."

"A random case of sea madness with no more after effects?" spat Will as he crossed his arms. "I don't believe it"

"I might asked to question why you kissed me back," Harmony spat back, putting her hands on her hips. Will wasn't going to get the best of her.

"Because you kissed me!"

"Just because I kissed ye does not me ye have to kiss me back," replied Harmony. Gibbs put cotton in his ears, he was tired of their fighting, and he didn't want to hear about that kiss again. "I have kiss plenty of men who didn't kiss back."

"So you are telling me I kissed you back because I wanted to," replied Will, but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was true.

"That or sea madness go to you too," Harmony said as she walked away from him. "I'm going to go take a nap, keep Gibbs company."

He stared at her as she went into her quarters. She closed the door without a backwards glance. Sea madness? Well that was a better excuse for kissing her back then the truth.

"Sea madness it is."

**I still love the excuse of sea madness! Review, comment, say hi! Next time, the rescue of one Jack Sparrow. Till next time!**


	7. Cayo Hueso

**Welcome back to the story! So I got a wounderful review saying Harm's name is gay, and I LMBO cause they have no idea there is a reason I gave her the name I did, but that won't be reveiled till you meet mommy Sparrow. Yes Jack's mom will appear, and him and Harm are gonna get it. Now for my real reviewers...**

**BrookieCookie490****: Thank you! Aren't they cute!**

**Jocie: There will be a little more of that in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Incubus2704****: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**FastFuriousChick****: Course they are! Everyone denies it all! It's sea madness I tell you! Also Jack is now appearing in this chapter. Thank you! Also next chapter may have a shirtless Will scene.**

**Dee Boggs****: Thank you! And yes they do, that's why it's there!**

**Disclainer: I don't own POTC**

Harmony fidgeted in her dress again. They saw the Florida coast ahead. She had changed incase a ship would approach them she'd be ready.. Still wearing her special top and a pair of pants under the dress she equipped herself with a dagger hidden in the skirt of the dress. Will just stared at her, the day had come for Harmony to live up to Gibbs's reputation he had given her. Jack was somewhere on that shore, and he was sitting in a jail.

"You ready Will," Harmony asked him, as Will walked over to her.

"I am, but are you?" he asked her, thinking she looked nervous.

"Bit," she sighed. Harmony would never admit to the real reason of her nervousness. " I haven't been to **Cayo Hueso** in almost a year."

"Cayo Hueso?" replied Will.

"It's the port in Florida where we are heading. The island of the bones," she turned and faced the still distant land. "Funny, I never thought I step foot here again."

"Why is that?" Will asked, wondering what mystery the land held for Harmony.

"Louis Ortega lives at that port," she sighed. "Hopefully we can go and leave wit out 'im spottin' us."

"Who is Louis Ortega?"

"My former fiancé stupid," she said as she stormed off. Harmony was having a hard enough time pulling into port without Will questioning her. The coast was becoming more clear by the second. A ship was passing hers, and the captain greeted her.

"Ahoy Victoria," he called out. "Long time since your last visit!"

She waved back and gave a smile. Harmony couldn't remember the name of the captain so she stayed silent. Will heard the name and walked over to Harmony, confused.

"Victoria?" he whispered. She turned her back to the ship.

"Shut up," she hissed harshly threw her teeth. Harmony wasn't going to explain why she went by Victoria here until she was safely away from Cayo Hueso.

"Let's head to port Mr. Gibbs," Harmony called to Gibbs who was still happily navigating. "And watch for the reefs."

"Aye, Miss. Victoria," he replied. Gibbs had heard the other captain call her that, so he figure that was he alias for here. Gibbs knew better then to question Harmony on anything she did. She headed toward Gibbs and signaled Will to follow her. When Will go to where the other two, Harmony began to explain her plan.

"Look this is gonna be a grab an' get the hell out job," she stated. "Mr. Gibbs you will stay on the ship and keep it ready to sail as quick as possible. Turner and me are going to the jail. They won't hang 'im till tomorrow. As soon as it's dark Will is gonna distract the guards I'm gonna slip in release some prisoners. Let them run ahead of me and jack and we will be back 'ere and ready to go. Turner as soon as you get the guard gone wait till you 'ear the first prisoner escape till ye come back to the ship. All understand?"

"This is a crazy plan!" Will protested.

"No it ain't," Harmony huffed. "I've broken lose lots of people this way. It's easy."

"Fine," Will spat back. "But remember when we are hanging besides your brother how easy it was!"

"As will you when we are sailing with Jack!" Harmony said as she walked back to the lower deck.

"She's good at that," sighed Will.

"Good at what?" asked Gibbs.

"Making sure she always has the last word," Will groaned. "I swear I will never win an argument with her."

"If'n ye did, ye be a hero to a lot of men," Gibbs laughed. "Don' worry, ye not be the first to face Hurrican' Harmony."

"I'll keep it in mind Gibbs," Will sighed.

As soon as the docked, Will and Harmony set out for the town. Will was Harmony's escort. a lot of people knew her, they received a bunch of stares and 'Hi Victoria's'. But no one paid attention to Will. It was unnerving, as if he didn't exist on the same plane of existence. He had enough time for some answers.

"Victoria," he said to Harmony. She looked at him. "Why are people pretending I don't exist?"

"Simply because they can not see me with anyone but Louis," she sighed. "They are closed minded about what happened between me and him, so to them you do not exist."

"But why?" Will asked her as he received some nasty glares.

"Apparently everyone thought we where perfect," she sneered. Then Harmony heard the one voice she never thought to hear again.

"So Victoria, I see you found a new man," said a male voice from behind them. "Oh wait he's nothing more then a boy."

She turned and stared into the brown eyes of Louis Ortega. Will glared at the man. Louis had no right to insult Will, they hadn't even met properly.

"Louis," gasped Harmony.

"Victoria," sneered Louis. "Seems you had no trouble getting over me."

"Excuse me, but you are the one who left me at the alter," she replied still heart broken, but she wouldn't let him know that. She wrapped her arm more tightly around Will. "So you therefore forfeited your rights to my feelings and affections. I can not help it if I found a real man."

"Fah, that's no man," he said as he pointed to Will. "That there is a boy."

"I am no boy," Will replied. He tightened his grip on Harmony. "If fact I should like to thank you for leaving Victoria at the alter. I never thought I would find such a great woman. If you didn't leave her I may never have found her. She is the best thing in my life."

"Have you met her brother?" sneered Louis. "He will run you through with a sword, except he is hanging today. Which is why I suppose you are here Harmony."

Harmony's jaw dropped. Louis knew Jack was here. Will reassured her by squeezing her hand, their hands had become interlocked at some point.

"How," she replied. "Did you know…"

"Your real name or why Jack is here?" Louis laughed. "Easy enough. I knew captain Jack Sparrow had a sister, who was a pirate, named Harmony. Put two and two together and I get you. Also I captured Sparrow to lure you here. Although you arrived much later then I expected. I mean he is your brother."

"Why did you lure me here," she replied. She had a really bad feeling, she gripped Will's hand tighter.

"In hopes we could get back together, but it seems you found a man already."

"If you want to know the truth," Harmony sighed. "I wasn't going to rescue Jack for breaking up our marriage, and Mr. Turner here hired me to get Jack out. We are nothing more then business associates."

"Oh really," Louis said with a glare. He had notice a look of hurt on Will's face when she said 'business associates', but he would ignore it for now. "You refuse to save your brot…"

"Yes I refused to save Jack," she hissed. "I thought he had killed you. Now I see the truth. He scared you and you ran. Maybe it was you who didn't love me enough. Look I'm going to grab Jack, and I'm gone. Don't bother following."

Harmony grabbed Will and lead him away. When she felt they where far enough away she lead him straight to the jail house.

"Change of plan Will," she whispered as she looked back to make sure they weren't followed. "We need to do it now. Things should go according to plan, if not stick to the code."

"Are you insane?" Will gasped. Harmony took off her dress and handed it to Will. "What are you doing?"

"Tell the guards there is some girl running around without her dress, leave the rest up to me," Harmony said as she took her dagger out of the dress. "If the dress slows you down abandon it. It only cost me a few shillings. Now go be a distraction!"

Will went off to distract the guard in front of the jail. _I can still pull this off even if Louis decided to interfere_, she thought. She saw Will and the two outside guard run off. She quickly slipped in and knocked out the other guard.

"Harmony!" gasped Jack. "Ye actually came for me?"

"I'll explain later," she told him as she yanked the keys out of a scruffy dog's mouth. Did every jail house have one of those or what? She started unlocking random cells then came to Jack's.

"Thank ye," he replied as she threw the keys to some other prisoner.

"Don' thank me till we get outta here," she hissed dragging Jack out of the jail house. "My ship is that way, let's run!"

"No argument her," Jack said as he followed her lead.

Will had gotten the guards away with the story of the woman running around nude. Some prisoner ran by him and he heard the scream of jail break. He tossed the dress into one of the guard's arms and made a run for the ship. As he ran he caught up with Harmony. She looked over at him and nodded, he nodded back and kept running. They had made it to the ships, soldiers were hot on their trail.

"Gibbs sail now!" Harmony gasped as her and Will collapsed on deck. Jack was still a few feet behind him. Gibbs started to pull away and Jack jumped on board at the last possible moment. Harmony and Will work the sail to make there escape faster. With the island in chaos due to the other prisoners being released no one went after them.

"Now why did my sister and Will save me?" asked Jack.

**Just so you know Cayo Hueso was Key West in the 17th century, know to be victims of pirate and traded with the Carribean. I found it on some website when I was looking for my port's name. Go figure!XD Next chapter Jack tells them what happened, Harmony sinks her claws into Jack, and they are off to find the Pearl! And like always I love reviews, comments, and sorts, and flames make me LMBO as you have seen!XD Till next time!**


	8. Jack is back!

**Back again. Thank you Dee Boggs! This chapter is for you! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

"Now why did my sister and Will save me?" asked Jack as he stood before Harmony and Will who just sat down. They did just run around to save Jack then work the sails to escape faster.

"Jack," Harmony said out of breath. "Stop asking questions or I'll turn around and leave ye there!"

"Right, I forgot, never asked Harm why she does a'ythin'" hissed Jack.

"Shut up already!" Harmony screamed. "Why in the seven seas did I ever rescue a barnacle head like ye!"

"Cause I'm yer bro," replied Jack.

"Oh right!" Harmony said getting up in Jack's face. "I had forgotten me brother!" she mocked Jack's voice. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy? A bungling pirate who thinks I'm a captain but can' keep me head outta anoose!"

Jack in returned mocked Harmony's voice. "I'm Harmony Sparrow, savvy? A woman who loves to run around thinking I'm a pirate, but I'm just a spoiled girl with 'er daddy's ship!"

Harmony walked over to Jack and slapped him, and he gave her a little push. She then tackled him to the ground and they started rolling all over the deck cursing at each other. They struggled against each other, tying to get any kind of hit in.

"Captain Bungler!"

"Daddy's girl!"

Will looked to Gibbs who shrugged. Will ran up to the wheel as he nearly gotten squashed by the battling siblings. He stared at them still rolling all over the ship screaming at each other.

"Do they do that often," asked Will.

"Aye," laughed Gibbs. "All da time. They'll tire in a bit. O'ly Mrs. Sparrow can stop their squabs."

After what seemed a life time. Ten minuets to be exact. Harmony and Jack disengaged. They where both out of breathe and glared at the other from where they sat on deck.

"Better?" asked Jack.

"Aye," Harmony laughed. She then hugged her brother. She then whispered into his ear. "Louis is a jerk anyway."

"I'll never tell a soul," he whispered back. She got off Jack, and glared at Gibbs and Will.

"What be ye two lookin' at!" she shouted at them. "I'm going to go put me shirt back on."

Will's jaw hung open as she went down below. It was insane, one moment she was trying to beat the heck out of Jack then she hugged him. Jack walked up to the wheel. Gibbs smiled at him, and Will still stared at the stairs Harmony had disappeared down.

"Good ta have ye back sir," Gibbs said to Jack.

"It's good to be back Mr. Gibbs," Jack said watching Will stare. "And ye Will. How did ye end up on me sis's boat?"

"Mr. Gibbs said she was the only one who could free you," Will replied as Harmony emerged with her frilly shirt back on and sword at her side. "I doubted her, but she proved me wrong."

"Aye that I did," she replied coming up to join them. "So Jacky boy, how did ye get caught this time, and the truth mind ye. I know when ye 're spinnin' tales."

"Right," Jack sighed. "I was lookin' for a map in a cavern off the shore of Isale. Then yer ex trapped me in said cave. Louis knew I'd be in there alone. He had been plannin' to get me back for that weddin' fiasco."

"Well if'n he was still sore he shoulda came to me not ye," Harmony replied. "Also Will my debt to yer father is officially paid."

"Aye that it is," Will replied.

"So William," Jack said, forgetting his capture. "Why in the Seven Seas did ye come to me rescue?"

"Elizabeth is in trouble," Will replied.

"Isn' she always?" Jack sighed. "Well sorry Will but I have a treasure to go afta."

"What," Will said as his jaw dropped. "I help you escape and you can't help me."

"Sorry matey," replied Jack.

"You're still a cheat!"

"Pirate," corrected Jack. He turned to leave to find his sister's sword pointed at his throat. His eyes shifted from the blade to her. "Harm?"

"Ye owe him yer life Jack!" Harmony spat, clearly pissed off. "Ye ain't weaseling outta this one. Ye gonna 'elp 'im find this girly, and I be there to make sure ye do. Savvy?"

"Savvy," Jack replied. Harmony removed her sword. "See Will she knows how to talk to me."

"Course I do," Harmony spat. "I make sure ye don' embarrass yerself. Wit out me ye be hangin' by a noose."

"True," Jack replied. "Yer always there to bail me out."

"Right," Harmony yawned. "I need rest. Don' run my ship into anythin' Jack or I'll have yer head."

"Of course!" Jack replied as Harmony headed towards her room. "Nighty Harmy! So Will, what is going on between ye and my sis?"

"What?" Will replied, thrown off by his question. "Nothing!"

"Hold it!" Gibbs yelled. He got out his cotton and shoved it in his ears. "Now ye may conti'ue."

"Right," Jack said looking at Gibbs. He turned back to Will. "Summtins up, or she wouldn' of came to yer rescue back t'ere."

"Can't we just be friends!" Will sighed.

"Nay, she don' make friends. So either she likes ye or ye have summtin over 'er. Better tell me quick, or else."

"Are you serious!" Will said throwing a fit. "Everyday on this ship she made my life a living hell!"

"Course she did, it's Harm," replied Jack as if Will should have known that.

"That was the only act of kindness I ever seen from her," replied Will, he wouldn't dare tell Jack about the kiss. "I don't know why she did it, but she did."

"Hmmm," said Jack fingering his beard. He knew Will was hiding something, he just couldn't figure out what. So he gave him the generic warning for any who approached his sister. "Look Harmony is a sweet girl, and she deserves a great man. I still havn' found that great man for 'er.Now Will, ye still be attached to Lizzy, right?

"It's Elizabeth," Will sighed, _damn it stop bringing Elizabeth into this!_ "And yes I am."

"Good," Jack said getting up. "Then I won' have to worry bout ye lookin' at me sister."

Will stared at him speechless. Jack walked away, he was heading down below for some rum. Leaving a confused Will to thing about what he said. Would Jack have to worry about Will looking at his sister? Will wasn't sure he knew the answer. Gibbs happily navigated away from Florida and back to the Caribbean, cotton still in his ears.

**More Jack Harm fights to come. Will wasn't shirtless in this chapter, but I do have an idea to make him so in the next, so don't worry its coming! Review, comment, say Hi! Till next time!**


	9. Shirtless Will in the moonlight

**Well Will is going shirtless again, and Jack has found the rum! And now to thank my reviewers! -pulls out list-**

**Thank you Randy Boggs, fate's curiosity, Dee Boggs, Memory from a Dream(P.S. pls don't die), Alabelle, Incubus2704, and FastFuriousChick!**

**Also Jack will be keeping a close eye on them. Now I bring to you shirtless Will in moon light**

**P.S. I don't own POTC**

Harmony awoke feeling refreshed. After the confrontation with Louis, she could forgive Jack about the wedding. Although Jack would never stop being over protective of her, this she knew. Rolling out of her bed and heading to the door, she decided to make the best of this situation. She opened the door and was greeted by the freshnight air. Gibbs was still out the wheel and she headed up to join him.

"Why are ye always at the Wheel Mr. Gibbs?" Harmony asked him coming to stand next to him.

"Cause ye don' like to nave' and Jack has already passed out from rum," Gibbs replied.

"And what bout Mr. Turner?"

"He donno how to nave'," Gibbs laughed. "Maybe I could uh teach 'im."

"He has no interest in bein' a pirate," Harmony sighed. "It be a waste to teach 'im"

"Teach who what?" Willyawned as he came upon the two from behind. He had scared Harmony that she turned and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled Will against her and her sword against his throat.

"You should know better then to sneak up on pirates!" she hissed.

"Show me the pirate," he hissed back. "Cause all I see is a crazy woman!"

Harmony went to push him back, but he stepped back before she could let go of the shirt. A loud rip was heard as the shirt was ripped from Will's body. Harmony held the shirt in her hands as she gaped at the shirtless Will.

"Oh god," she gasped. Harmony had barely gotten rid of Will shirtless before. Now, she had to deal with Will's chest in the moon light, and the moon light made his skin glow.

"Great," Will sighed. "Now I have no shirt! Thanks a lot Harmony!"

"Uh….I…uh…um," Harmony babbled. It felt as though her mind was completely blank. "I need to go to sleep, bye!"

Harmony ran back to her room, Will's shirt still in hand. She didn't realizes she had it till she was behind her door. Staring at the shirt in her hand, she saw Will's chest again.

"Shit," she sighed. "I'm addicted to the sight of that chest like Jack is to rum. This can only end badly."

Will had stared where she disappeared. He sighed and looked at Gibbs, who was trying to hold back his laughter. Gibbs failed, and was releasing a great howl of laughter. Will glared at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt?" Will asked him.

"Nay," Gibbs said through spouts of laughter. "Might wanna ask Jack though."

"Sure, this would be great to tell him. Can I borrow a shirt, seems your sister ripped mine off my chest. Yep, he'll kill me then."

"Go ask 'im now," Gibbs said his laughter finally stopped. "He's drunk off rum, an' when Jack's got 'is rum, never a happier man alive."

"I'll pass," sighed Will.

"Then you go shirtless," laughed Gibbs. Will shock his head, and went back to sleep by the rope piles behind Gibbs.

"The rum," Jack awoke with a start, then looked at the bottle of rum in his hand. "Is not gone! Excellent!"

Jack stumbled up to the deck, rum still in hand. Dawn was just beginning to break. Jack surveyed the ship.

"Wait a minuet!" Jack cried. "This isn't the Black Pearl!"

"No Jack," Gibbs yelled to him. "It's the Sea's Fury we be on."

"Why are we on me sis's ship," Jack yelled back, before he tripped on the last step and fell onto the deck.

"Cause she rescued ye from the noose!"

"Oh right," Jack said as the fog from his mind began to lift. "Is Turner still here?"

"Aye," Gibbs replied shaking his head at Jack taking another swig of rum. "He is asleep back here. Ye wouldn' happen to have another shirt, would ye?"

"Gibbs," replied Jack. "Ye just rescued me from a jail cell. I had a lot of shirts in that cell, then they went to the gallows for me."

"What is going on over there," yawned a still shirtless Will.

"William, where be ye shirt?" asked Jack as he sat on a barrel on the deck below.

"It ripped, and isn't wearable anymore," Will replied. He hope Jack wouldn't ask how it ripped, somehow he doubted telling Jack his little sister ripped the shirt right off his body wouldn't sound good.

"Where is me sis! HARM!" Jack called out.

"She's sleepin'" Gibbs replied.

"Right, I'll go wake her!" Jake said as he headed for Harmony's room. He threw open the door and looked around. Her navigation table was on the left side of the room, and her bed the other side. A wooden chest was against the wall in the center, and a shirt was thrown on top. Jack ignored theshirt as he walked over to his sister's sleeping form.

"Harmony," Jack bent down and whispered in her ear. Then decided to scream "HARM!"

She tossed in her sleep and whacked Jack on the nose. Jack rubbed his nose, and stared at his sister. Harmony was always the hard one to wake up, but she was highly ticklish. Jack leaped on top and his sister and started tickling her. Harmony was startled and started trashing around.

"Jack!" she squealed between laughs. "I'm a wake! STOP!"

Jack stopped the attack and kneeled on her bed, she sat up still wrapped in her sheets. Harmony glared at her brother, she despised being woke up and tickled. She grabbed her pillow a hit him in the head with it.

"Now, why did ye have to wake me!" Harmony huffed.

"Cause," Jack smiled. "I wanted to thank ye for the rum!"

"Oh god JACK! Did you drink all my rum!"

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "This time the rum's not gone!"

"Somehow I doubt that, but anyway, can ye get off me bed now?"

"Sure" Jack replied getting off the bed. He pointed to the shirt he remembered laying on the wooden chest. "Who's shirt is that?"

"Um… I…dum…" Harmony sputtered. She didn't know how to explain Will's shirt being in her room with out jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Is that Will's shirt?" Jack said grabbing the shirt. Harmony was trying to untangle herself from the covers. "It is! WILLIAM!

Jack flew out of the room and went straight for Will, while Harmony untangled herself and tried to run after him. Jack went over to Will and grabbed his throat. Gibbs stared at them with his jaw open.

"You ripped yer shirt huh," Jack hissed, as Will clawed at the throat at his hand. "Then why was yer ripped shirt in me sister's room? Was it cause ye were doin' summtin in der? "

"Jack!" Harmony cried as she ran up the stairs. "Stop it! Will was not in my room last night!"

"Then why was his shirt there!" Jack fumed. "Turner I should kill ye!"

"I was sowinghis shirt last night," Harmony blurted out. "He ripped it last night and I sowed it."

"Is this true Turner?" Jack glared at Will who just nodded his head quickly. Jack released and Will quickly backed away and rubbed his sore throat. "I know summtin is goin' on here, and I don' like it. I'm gonna keep an eye on ye two. Nothin' happens on Jack Sparrow's watch!"

"You know I think I have some good Porta Rican rum downstairs," Harmony told her brother. Jack's ears perked up, as she tossed him a key. "Why don' ye go have some."

"I'm still watchin'!" Jack screamed as he flew downstairs. Harmony turned to Will.

"Are ye alright?" she asked him.

"Ya," Will sighed. "He went that crazy over a shirt?"

"Now imagine when I told 'im I was getting married," Harmony laughed.

"If I didn't see Louis alive I would have sworn Jack had killed him," Will gasped.

"I wish he would 'ave," Harmony sighed. "Oh and I did sow yer shirt back up, that was no lie."

"Oh, thank you."

"Not a problem," she smiled. "I'll go get it."

Harmony found herself retreating into her room again. She picked up the shirt Jack had thrown to the side. She had stayed up half the night sowing it back together. One useful thing her mother had taught her, how to sow. Now she had to give it back to Will, and no more shirtless Will. Except the vision in her mind.

**Will shirtless for a whole chapter, yummy huh? How will they keep their hands off each other? Right Jack is still there. Reviews, questions, comments? I take em all! Till next time!**


	10. Who's feeling what?

**We're back! And yes Will's shirt is going back on. -hears big awwwws- sry! Also Will and Harm will kiss again very soon, like in a** **chapter or two, before we rescue Elizabeth. I like to thatnk my reviwers: BrookieCookie490, fate's curiosity, Alabelle, Narnia Forever, Memory from a Dream, angelwingz21, Dee Boggs, Incubus2704, and pebbles1234! Oh and I admit I confused the sow and sew last chapter, but I am too lazy to go back and fix it, after all I am writing two fanfics at once here, plus working on my books, I'm allowed one little break. LOL anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

Harmony gave Will his shirt back, and Will put it back on. She was sad to see his chest hidden behind the shirt again, but it was good news for her sanity. She needed to find this city girl, get her back in Will's arms and then go get drunk on Tortuga. Will noticed her staring at him. She quickly walked away from him. Heading down below to make sure Jack hadn't drank himself to death, Harmony escaped Will's gaze.

"Jack," she called as she walked down.

"Summtin wrong Harm?" Jack asked as he walked to her, a bottle of rum in his hand. She stared at him, some things would never change.

"How's the rum?" Harmony laughed at him.

"Excellent!" Jack said holding up the bottle. "Where did ye git it?"

"Some East India Trading ship," she shrugged.

"Ye been attackin' a lot of those ships," Jack replied sitting down on a barrel.

"Aye," Harmony replied coming to sit on a barrel close to him. "I'm hopin' I find Melody's husband's ship. I wanna git 'im so Melody will be pissed."

"I never understood the war between ye two," Jack said taking another swig of rum. "Me and ye it's fighting between siblings, ye and 'er are out to destroy each other."

"Aye," Harmony sighed. "We have different views on everythin' doubtful we 'ill ever be more then enemies."

"Yer sisters!" Jack argue. "Blood, n blood should protect on 'nther!"

"Pfft, whatev," said Harmony crossing her arms, effectively tell Jack to drop it.

"Wanna tell me bout ye and Turner?" said Jack, changing the subject.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause if'n I say anythin' ye don' wanna 'ere yer gonna threaten Will," she replied in a matter of fact tone.

"If'n I promise not the hurt Will, will ye at least tell me what is going on?" replied Jack.

"Aye, I might."

"Then I promise I won't hurt William for anythin' ye are bout to say."

"Fine," Harmony sighed. "But if'n ye do hurt 'im or say anythin' to 'im, I'm slitting yer throat."

"Got it," replied Jack, his eyes where big in shock, as he stared at her.

"First off I'm lettin' ye know I'm blamin' this mostly on sea madness. No other explanation exist."

"Other then ye are confused," Jack interjected. Harmony glared at him. "Sorry Harm, but ye could be confused. Okay I'll shut up and listen."

"Thank ye," she said harshly. "Alright, let's start from the beginning. When I first saw 'im all I could think was Bootstrap's son was just like 'im. I was a bit jealous cause he was Bootstrap's pride. All I was, was a little girly he taught to use a sword."

"Please," interrupted Jack. "Bootstrap Bill Turner thought of ye as his own daughter, whether or not ye wanna see it!"

"Thanks Jack," she said smiling. "I owed a debt to Bootstraps for teaching me to use a blade. So I agreed to 'elp 'im. I also did what I do best. Made his life a livin' hell. He never backed down. Then I did the strangest thing. I slapped 'im den I kissed 'im"

"WHAT!" Jack shouted. "You kissed Will! Do ye know he is attached?" She nodded. "Harm! Are ye nuts!"

"I told ye! Sea madness! Now shut up I ain't done yet!" Harmony ordered Jack. He shut his mouth. "Anyway, I couldn't get that kiss out of me head. He also started to get into me head." She left out the whole shirtless part, cause Jack might kill him for that. "I donno what to think anymore. He's a city bred! I can't fall for a city bred, it's impossible!"

"Harm," Jack said, he was processing all the information. "He is attached and devoted to Miss. Swann. It would never work out, forgit bout 'im."

"I would if'n I could!" she spat at him and jumped up. "Thank for nothing Jack."

He watched her storm up the stairs. His little sister was hurting, and he couldn't do anything about if. Well except to see in Will held any affection for Harmony.

"Nah, he's crazy bout Lizzy," Jack sighed. "Course if'n he did, would I approve of it?" Jack thought long and hard on this. "Ow, me head hurts now! Well only one cure for that. More RUM!"

Harmony stormed back into her room. Will had watched her come up and storm into her room from the stairs he sat on that lead up to the wheel. He had been sitting there thinking about everything. One thing she had said kept popping up in his mind. Just before she had kissed him she had said something that had made him think.

_"Ah but Mr. Turner, how does one know he isn't confusing the way a brother cares for a sister with somethin' else. If'n the tiniest bit of doubt exist then how do ye know it was meant to last?"_ he heard her voice run through his mind. Will did have a tiny bit of doubt in his mind about his feelings for Elizabeth. They grew up together, was she nothing more then a sister to him? That doubt continued to grow when he remembered the spark that Harmony's kiss had in it. Elizabeth's kisses were great but Harmony's were amazing.

"Shit," Will hissed. "Now I'm bringing Elizabeth into this!"

"Bringing Elizabeth into what?" asked Jack coming from below deck with two bottles of rum. He sat a few steps above Will and passed him a bottle of rum. Will gladly took it.

"I'm not sure what it is anymore," Will said as he took a swig of rum.

"What do ye think of me sister?" Jack asked him.

"What," Will said coughing. "I told you my thoughts!"

"Aye," replied Jack taking a swig of rum. He need to figure out Will's feelings for Harmony, before he decided whether or not he approved. Then Jack would decided whether or not to skin Will alive. "She told me her thoughts on ye. Quite interesting I might say."

"She what," gaped Will, he turned to face Jack. "What did she say?"

"Ah, see here we come to a bit of a difficulty," replied Jack, he took another swig of his rum. "See if'n I tell you what she said, she will get me back. Also I owe some loyalty to Harm, she is me sis. An ye are no blood relations, a friend to be sure, but I can' revile me sis's secrets to ye. But here is the draw back to that, I won' know what ye thinks of me sis, and therefore leaves me in the dark bout what to do bout this little situation we 'ave goin' on. So ye 'ave two choices, either tell me what ye think of 'er or I'll just beat ye senseless and we'll call it a day, savvy?"

"I have no idea what you meant by all that," Will said gaping at Jack. "I think you may have made me more confused, then I was!"

"Seems like it's me day to make people's lives hell," Jack laughed. "Now I know why Harm does it, it's pure fun!"

"Glade you're having fun," Will sighed.

"Now what is troublin' ye?"

"Besides confusion?" gritted Will.

"Sea madness?" Jack suggested.

"What is it wit you pirates and sea madness!" huffed Will.

"Easy solution to everythin'," replied Jack. "Harm is usin' that excuse to deny what so right now. Ye 're denying whats so with confusion. I'm denying whats so by pretending not to know whats so. But what so is still there, and we all denying through sea madness, confusion, and pretending not to know. Either we admit whats so or we go on denying, savvy?"

"What are you saying!" fumed Will. "That I'm denying what I think is so by saying it's confusion!"

"Aye! Ye got it!"

"So I'm denying that I think my feelings for Elizabeth maybe that of a brotherly type, and I might have feelings for Harmony of another sort, and oh god," Will realized he just told Jack his thoughts he tried to hide from both himself and Jack. He stared at Jack who just stared back.

"So," Jack said breaking the silence. "Ye need to decided which women ye wants. I on the other hand need to decided how I feel bout ye takin' a certain likin' towards me sis. My baby sis mind ye!"

Jack huffed and took a huge gulp of his rum. His mind a blazed with questions that had almost no answers. He wished this was nothing more then sea madness or a delusion brought on by the rum. But he knew the truth, Harmony and Will where falling for each other, and there was nothing he could do about it. Well at least nothing he could think of to do. He would, no one stole his little sister from him.

"Will," Jack said, breaking Will from his thoughts. "Ye remember when I told ye, not all treasure is silver and gold?"

"Aye," Will said looking curiously at Jack.

"She is worth more to me then all the silver and gold in the seven seas," Jack replied. "If'n she is truly worth it to ye, then ye better not hurt her. I will kill anyone who breaks me sis's 'eart, savvy?"

"Savvy."

**Oh Oh what will happen next! Reviews, comments, questions? I need to figure a way to stop sneezing...Till next time!**


	11. Kiss and tell

**Well I was looking at all my reviewsfrom the whole storyand I got the point, you want to** **see Will and Harm kiss again, so this chapter contains a bit of HarmWill fluffyness. Thank you to my reviewers Captain Jamie Sparrow, Incubus2704, Dee Boggs, FastFuriousChick, Captain Alexis Blackbird, Alabelle, Memory from a Dream, fate's curiosity, Narnia Forever, and BrookieCookie490.**

**whew big list -does happy dance- I'm super exteremely happy you all are liking the story! It truely does** **mean the world to me. anyway I don't own POTC.**

Harmony sat on the deck, it was few days after Jack had tried to determine her feelings for Will. She was still confused, and avoided both of them. She had barely spoken since she stormed away from Jack. She was lost in her own sea of thoughts. Will had found her that day just staring out at the sea. Jack was downstairs with the rum again, like he had been since the day he had confronted Will. His only escape was the rum, and Will couldn't blame him. Will had to know something and only Harmony held the key.

"Harmony?" She turned and faced him. "There I something I need to know."

"And what might that be?" she asked as she stared at him. Will did something he only had the courage to do once. He pulled her up and kissed her. Harmony was shocked at first from the feeling of Will's lips on hers, but her body responded to his. Unfortunately for Jack he decided the moment to come up out of his hole. He stared at them then looked to Gibbs who was shaking his head. Then back to them, and lifted his rum bottle to his lips.

"This is me ignorin' ye two!" Jack yelled as he went back downstairs. Harmony had heard her brother's voice and came back to her senses. She pushed Will off her and stared into his eyes. He was releasing feelings in her she had locked up long ago. Will cupped her face with his hands and went to kiss her again.

"No," she whispered as she pushed his hands aside. "We can't do this."

"Why not," Will said, his voice full of hurt.

"Because ye are attached to Miss. Swann," Harmony replied, fighting tears. "As soon as we rescue her, ye will forget all about me. I can't do this again."

She ran from him and into her room. Harmony sat on her bed and let her tears follow. It was not sea madness, she knew. Her damned heart had decided to love again, but he loved someone else. Will came into her room, and closed the door.

"Jack will kill ye if'n he finds ye in my room," she said, not taking her eyes off the floor. Will stepped closer to her, and kneeled in front of her. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He leaned and kissed her again. Harmony let her feelings take over her and kissed him back. She leaned back on the bed and pulled Will on top of her. They were locked together by their lips, each pushing the excuse of sea madness to the side to look at what was really there. Will broke the lip lock and whispered to her.

"I'm falling for you Harmony Sparrow," then resumed kissing her. Harmony was shocked at the words he said to her. Will was kissing her neck and she stared at the ceiling. What was she doing! Will had someone else, and once they rescued her, Harmony would be left with a broken heart. You didn't go through this much trouble to rescue someone you didn't care about.

"Will stop," Harmony said, her voice full of hurt. Will didn't hear her, he was still full of passion and busy kissing her neck. Harmony put all her resolve into resisting Will and pushing him off. "Stop!"

Will stared at Harmony who was still underneath him. His eyes showed her what effect she held over him, and a little bit of hurt was there to.

"We can't," she breathed.

"Why not?" said a confused hurt Will.

"Because once you get Elizabeth back, I'll be pushed to the side," Harmony sighed. "My heart can't take another break. Just go!"

Will got off of Harmony and left the room without another word. Tears slid down Harmony's cheeks. He didn't make her promises of loving her, or tell her that Elizabeth didn't matter to him anymore. She couldn't have Will because of Elizabeth, and it just wasn't fair.

Will shut the door and saw Jack staring at him from where he sat by Harmony's door. Will didn't really want to deal with Jack so he decided to walk to the decks below. He punched a barrel next to him. It just wasn't fair. Will was confused by Harmony's rejection. Did she not have the same feelings or was it because of Elizabeth?

"I take it ye didn' promise not to leaver 'er," said Jack coming down to speak with Will. "She's been 'urt before, so what makes ye different from Louis."

"Besides the fact I would have faced you for her?" Will replied. "I'm not a coward like Louis."

"Nay, I know that," Jack sighed and sat down on a barrel. "Louis was a coward. He was back then he is now."

"What did you do to him?" asked Will, still curious about the former fiancé of Harmony's

"Well pretty much I told him either he walks away from 'er and goes back from wince he came, or he'd have to face me. I told 'im I'd fight to the death to keep Harm from 'im. Then he ran as fast as he could, away from me and 'er."

"All you did was threaten him?" Jack nodded his head. "And the coward ran!"

"I knew he wasn't true then. He didn't love 'er enough, and ye!" Jack pointed to Will. "Which is it Lizzy or Harm! Ye have to choose or this will only end badly."

"I thought I did choose," Will sighed. "But she rejected me!"

"If'n ye wanna be wit Harm, ye 'ave to fight for 'er!" Jack said a bit testy. "She ain't no woman of breedin' she be a pirate! Pirates don' give there 'earts easily away! Ye have to go in there an tell 'er it be she ye wanna be wit, not Lizzy. Tell 'er and make 'er believe it or she just gonna stay behind 'er walls she has built around 'erself. Do ye wanna be wit 'er?"

"And what shall I do about Elizabeth?" Will sighed.

"Ye haven' decided," Jack groaned. "An until ye do ye better stay away from me sis! I will kill ye if'n 'er 'eart breaks."

Jack got up and walked back upstairs. He couldn't understand Will. Either he was in love with Harmony or he was in love with Elizabeth. He had better make his mind up soon, because once they saved Elizabeth, there will be hell to pay.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted to the silent man behind the wheel.

"Aye sir," Gibbs replied.

"How close we to the island?" asked Jack. They where heading to the Sparrows island to pick up the Black Pearl. After they had that it was off to Tortuga to pick up some of the crew members. Then they would find Elizabeth and get her back.

"Bout a day's journey sir," replied Gibbs.

"Jus' one more day," sighed Jack. "One more day an I'll be off this boat an away from the two sulking lovers."

"Ha, sir least you didn' have to deal wit them both ways. I 'ad to deal wit em since Tortuga!"

"Gibbs," Jack laughed. "Why didn' ye jus' go over board?"

"I thought bout it, but then if'n I did then they might have killed each other and ye'd be swingin'!"

"Aye too true," Jack laughed. Gibbs the tension reliever. He got Jack calm enough to take on his next task. Harmony was still in her room, and it was Jack's duty as her brother to make sure she was alright. He opened her door, and held his breath preparing for the worse.

Harmony hadn't moved since Will left her. Her eyes dried out, and there where no more tears to cry. Wet streaks ran down both of her cheeks. The pain was almost unbearable, she didn't know how to deal with it. She heard the door open and she turned to face the wall. Who ever it was may get the point and just leave, she just wasn't in the mood to talk. Her door closed and Jack walked to her bed. He sat down on the end and sighed.

"Ye want me to kill 'im?" Jack suggested.

"Nah, it wouldn' 'elp me none," she sighed. "After I told 'im he'd just leave me for 'er when we rescued 'er he didn' deny it. He just got up and left."

"Maybe Will is jus' confused," offered Jack. "I'm sure he will choose ye."

"An if'n he didn'!" she huffed sitting up. "I refused to be played again. He's just as bad as Louis. Saying the love me, but when it comes time to prove it they run."

"Did Will say he loved you?"

"Not exactly," sighed Harmony. "But he did tell me he was falling for me."

"Tomorrow we will be 'ome." Jack sighed. "I'll 'elp rescue the girl, ye don' 'ave to come along to make sure I do."

"Jack, did I ever tell ye yer the best big brother a girl could 'ave," Harmony said sitting up and giving her brother a hug.

"Not lately, but it's still good ta 'ear," Jack laughed. He wouldn't let Will play with his sister's heart anymore, it just wasn't fair to her. He would rescue Elizabeth and she would stay home. No way could he put her through this hell again.

**Next Chapter we will meet Mrs. Sparrow, Harmony will decided whether or not to go on the Black Pearl, and Will gets a lesson in love from Mr. Sparrow. Fun times ahead! Also review, comment, ask a question or say hi! Till next time!**


	12. The island of the Sparrows

**Alright I had a heart attack writting this chapter, got to the last few sentences and I thought I accidently deleted. Talk about your drop dead from shock moments. I'm not sure what quite happened but I got it back! Alright time for my big list of thank yous! Thank you Dee Boggs, Incubus2704, Memory from a Dream, Alabelle, fate's curiosity, Narnia Forever, jaded-whisper, Captain Alexis Blackbird, and jacksfox.**

**Also you have no idea how hard it is keeping Jack in chracter, I want to show he has a soft side, I'm glade I didn't make him look like a sissy. Tough guys have feelings too! As for Jack ending up with Elizabeth, if you guys want it to happen tell me, cause I haven't decided yet. Also the request for the sword fight, are ya trying to kill me! I'm horrible at action scenes! But I will do my best, it won't be anything over complicated and amazing like in the movies, but I'll see what I can pull out of my hat.**

**Discaimer: I the Witch of Erie Knoll have no ownership of POTC.**

Harmony was eyeing the island. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get off this ship, away from it's memories. She stood on the rail distance from Will.She took a deep breath anddove into the water.

"HARM!" Jack called after his sister. He and Will ran to the side to see Harmony swimming to shore. "YE ARE A CRAZY WENCH! YE 'EAR ME! YE COULD 'AVE HIT THE REEF!YER CRAZY!"

"She really just dove off this boat," Will gasped. _Maybe she did it to get away from me_, Will thought.

"Aye she did! Crazy wench," muttered Jack. He knew Harmony was anxious to get off the boat, but she could of hit the reef. Harmony swam as fast as she could. She needed the distance between her and Will. Walking slowly onto the shore she saw the greatest sight in the world. Jackson Sparrow was walking down the shore in his lose shirt and pants. He looked like a older more mature version of Jack. Well really Jack was Jackson's clone.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she flung herself into his awaiting arms.

"I thought I heard yer splash!" he laughed. To Jackson Sparrow his family was his world, especailly his little girl.

"Course, ye know I'm not patient enough to wait for someone to nave' round the reef," Harmony laughed.

"Harm, who be navin' yer ship?" Jackson asked. That was his daughter's ship he specially made for her, he hated when she let other people navigate it.

"Oh Mr. Gibbs is," Harmony said shrugging her shoulders. "Jack and Will Turner are also on board."

"Will Turner?" Jackson asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep, as in Bootstrap Bill Turner's son," Harmony said. She needed a change in topic and quick. "Melody and mom 'ere?"

"Mel is off with that captain of 'ers, and yer mom is inside the house," replied Jackson. He knew his daughter was hiding something but what? "So Jack is finally home, eh?"

"Yup," Harmony said heading towards the house.

"Better warm yer ma," Jackson called after her. He watched as the ship came closer. What ever was wrong with Harmony Jack held the answer. Jackson would get that answer from his son, none of his children could hide much from him.

"MA!" Harmony shouted as she approached the house. She was home, at her house. From the bamboo polls to the palm leaves roof, it was home. It was big enough that they all the Sparrow children had there own room, and there where plenty of room for guest. The beaded curtain that served as the front door was pushed aside, as a petite woman with long curly brown hair stepped out.

"Harmony Angel Sparrow," Victoria Sparrow said, while she tapped her foot. "What have I told you about yelling?"

"That it ain't lady like," Harmony muttered, yep she was home.

"Harmony, I expect you have not forgotten how to speak properly either." Victoria took this time to notice her daughter's appearance. "Harmony! You are wearing pants again! I'm ashamed of you! Go change this instant young lady."

"Sure ma," Harmony muttered. She went in and reluctantly put on one of her light cotton dresses.

Will looked to the shore, they where docking the boat in the Sparrow's privet docks. There had to be at least ten boats docked, including the Black Pearl. But the strange thing was the older version of Jack standingon the dock.

"Ahoy father," Jack called out.

"Ahoy son," Jackson replied smiling at his son. "Yer ma is home, an she is still sore bout the weddin'."

"What," Jack gasped. "If'n Harm forgave me for it then she should!"

"Aye, but ma says ye blown Harm's only chance to settle down an marry."

"Fah, maybe Harm doesn't need to marry!" Jack replied. Will was readying the boat to be dock, and Jackson helped from the dock. Jack hopped off the boat. "In fact I'm gonna talk to ma bout it now."

Jack headed down to the house. He had a plan now, he was going to hint at his mom about a possibility of Harmony and Will likening each other. Then she will play match maker. If Will still had doubts after that, Jack could just slap him around a few times. Either way Harmony would come out on top, without a heart break.

"MA!" Jack yelled at the house. Victoria came out of her house.

"Jackson Michael Sparrow Junior!" Victoria said in a very stern voice. "What have I told you about yelling!"

"Um not to do it," Jack replied scratching his head. He forgot how stern his mother was about her children acting proper.

"You look like the tide dragged you in," Victoria replied, glaring at her son. "I shouldn't allow you back into my home after what you did to Harmony."

"Ye mean savin' me from a loveless marriage?" Harmony said pushing her way past her mother. Harmony cringed as Jack held back a giggle at the site of her in a dress. "Shut up Jack!"

"Proper speech, Harmony," Victoria sighed.

"One thing ma," Harmony smiled. She had found something interesting in Tortuga, and now was the time to revile it. "One eyed Vicky."

"What did you say," Victoria gasped.

"One eyed Vicky," Harmony had a victory grinned. She looked to Jack who had a blank look on his face. "The dreaded female pirate, before me and Jack's time that could make any mans blood freeze. Seems me and you aren't different as we appear, ma."

"Ye think ma in One eyed Vicky!" Jack gaped, didn't Harmony know?

"She was a legend who disappeared years ago. It makes sense. All the descriptions from old sailors equals up to ma's and the biggest clue was she disappeared the year ye were born Jack. Seems mommy was a pirate."

"Bout time you figured that out," Victoria sighed. "How many days have you spent on that vile port."

"Wait!" Harmony gasped dropping her jaw. "Ye wanted me ta know?"

"Honey, it was no big secret there One eyed Vicky was blue beard's daughter," Victoria shook her head. "I thought you would have known by now."

"Hold on! Ye bad mouth me and Jack bout being pirates when ye were one!"

"Harmony dear, that life style was nothing I wanted for my children, but you two just had to follow family tradition."

"Damn right I did!" Harmony spat as she stormed away. Jack looked at his mother.

"Ye never told her bout yer past?" Jack gaped at his mother. When Jack had said he wanted to be a pirate she had told him about One eyed Vicky.

"Of course I didn't," she sighed. "It would only made Harmony more determined to be a pirate."

"Right," Jack said staring at his mother. On better thought forget the plan. Harmony was mad enough at their mother. "I'm gonna go back to the ship now."

"I'm coming with you," Victoria said heading towards the docks. "I'm sure your father will be inspecting every inch of Harmony's ship."

Harmony ran to the docks. Her father and Will were finishing tying the ship to the dock and Gibbs was stretching his arms.

"Harm, what's wrong?" Jackson asked her, noticing her distress.

"What's wrong is ma is the biggest hippocratic in the world!" she hissed. "I don't even know why I bothered coming back. Don't bother tying my boat up I'm going back to Tortuga!"

Will just stared at her. There wasn't anything he could say to her. He couldn't comfort her, she wasn't his. Seeing her in distress was killing him, he just couldn't do a damn thing.

"Harm, drowning yerself in rum will not fix anything between ye and yer ma," Jackson sighed.

"No, but it 'elps," Harmony sighed.

"Harmony," Victoria hissed at her daughter. "Don't think you are evergoing back to that place of filth!"

"Oh if I remember correctly, One eyed Vicky has a bigger badder rep then me," Harmony spat at her mother. "At least I didn' sleep wit half the island! Yer jus' as bad as Giselle! In fact I think ye 'ave slept wit more men then Giselle could ever 'ope ta!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," Victoria said, making her voice as cold as ice. "I'm your mother and deserve respect, plus it wasn't that many."

"Um hello! Husband right here! Don't need to here this!" Jackson yelled. He knew his wife had a reputation as a pirate but he didn't want to hear it. He saw Will and Gibbs staring at the two Sparrow women battling. He walked over to them. "Let's go, Jack can handle this."

He pulled the two men away from the dock. Jack glared at his father, somehow he got stuck with the two arguing women. He would get his father back later for this one.

"Ladies, can we stop this?" Jack interrupted them.

"Fine Jack! I hate you ma! You you Hippocratic!" Harmony turned to storm away.

"Oh no!" Victoria said grabbing her daughter's wrist. "You are not going to have the last word this time. You will go back to your room, get over it, and be present at dinner! Now go." Harmony glared at her mother and left for the house. "Jack don't say it!"

"But ye were too 'arsh on 'er," Jack said standing up to his mother. "An I don' agree wit what ye did."

He walked away from his mother, getting the last word. Victoria threw her hands up in defeat and went to go make dinner. Jackson was walking with Will on the beach, Gibbs had gone to the house to catch up on some sleep before dinner.

"So Will," Jackson sighed. He wouldn't get a chance to talk to Jack for a bit, so his only hope was the Will knew what was wrong with his daughter. "What happened at sea?"

Will told Jackson what had happened, but omitted kissing scenes and feeling talks. Jackson knew the half truth when he heard it, he just needed to put two and two together and he would have his answer. What could Will have left out to make Harmony jump ship and so sad, and he knew she was sad, even though she covered it up well. She hadn't been this sad since Louis left her. Then it hit him.

"Oh great sea gods!" Jackson said stopping in his tracks. He stared at Will who turned around to see why Jackson had stop. "She's in love with ye!"

"What?" Will gasped. How could Jackson have known. Will wasn't even sure it was true.

"Do ye love 'er? Tell the truth boy!"

"I do," Will said, he couldn't deny it anymore. He had fallen for Harmony and fallen hard. "But she rejected me."

"Doesn't matter," Jackson said. "She is jus' like 'er mother, more then either cares to admit. An to win Victoria's 'eart, I had to give 'er the world."

"How did you do that?" Will asked him.

"I swept 'er away from Tortuga, fought any and every man for her affection, and promised to love 'er forever."

"I guess I've blown it," Will sighed. They haven't spoken in awhile. She would never return his affection now. Jackson hit Will on top of the head.

"If'n 'er 'eart is still beaten, ye has a shot," Jackson glared at Will. "Stop being a coward and fight for her!"

**We will be staying on the island for one more chapter. Next chapter Will tries to convice Harmony to go with them on the Pearl and I'm not sure what else. My muses seem to be hiding the scense from me. I must have change this chapter thirty times. -sigh- Anywho Review, comment, ask questions, make request, or beat me wit a pole! Till next time!**


	13. Set sail again!

**Alright I wrote the first part of this chapter on a bottle of asprin and lots of sugar. So don't hold me responsable for the fluffyness! Also it seems you guys want Jack and Elizabeth together, still possible, but not 100 precent sure it will happen. Last night I dreamt the ending, and it was amazing! Anywho! Time to thank my wounderful reviewers, who without them this story would not be going on! Thank you **Dee Boggs, Alabelle, Memory from a Dream, fate's curiosity, jacksfox, and Captain Alexis Blackbird.

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to POTC and I don't own Disney so therefore do not own POTC.**

Harmony laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had been there since she left the dinner table. It was horrible, once her mother found out Will was the son of a pirate but not a pirate himself her mother kept hinting and showing that it was possible to be a child of a pirate and not a pirate themselves. Oh and her father and Jack, she could have killed them. Those two kept hinting at a hidden attraction she had for Will. Thankfully her mother took Jack's hinting the wrong way. A smile crept to her lips as she remembered her mom asking Jack to step out side for a moment, the Jack's shout of "No MA! I like women!"

Harmony had left dinner a little sad. Her and Will hadn't talked, and poor Gibbs just sat there and ate quietly. She needed a little time to think and her room wasn't helping. Getting quietly out of bed, she snuck out of her room, and the house and headed for the waterfall by her home. She loved swimming under the waterfall in the moon light. The pool area of the waterfall was surrounded by bushes. She had discarded of her pants and shirt she donned after dinner, and stepped into the cold water. She dove in and floated in the middle. There was nothing like the cold water on her body to calm her down and help her think.

Will had heard the foot steps heading out. He quickly went to his door and saw Harmony leaving. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her in awhile, well it seemed like forever. He decided to follow her. Quietly leaving the house, he didn't know which way she went. Then he heard the splash, and headed towards where the sound came from. Will peaked over the bushes and saw Harmony swimming in the moon light. The moon illuminated her skin, and then he noticed. She was naked! He fell back in shock, and made a lot of noise on his way to the ground. Harmony heard the noise and crouched in the water, making it go up to her neck.  
"Who's there!" she demanded. Will stood up with his hand over his eyes. "Will?"

"I…um…sorry, I didn't know you where…um yeah…I should just…da…um," stuttered Will. Harmony was confused at what he was trying to say, except he didn't mean to spy. She let him off some what easy this time, some what.

"Will turn yer back to me but don't go anywhere!" Harmony ordered. Will did as told. He was getting nervous, what would she do to him. She pulled on her pants and threw her shirt on. "I'm dressed now, so face me."

Will turned to see her, with hands on hips looking pissed. But he noticed the her clothes clung to her wet skin, and the light cotton showed threw when wet. It was like she was naked all over again to Will. He felt his pants grow tight, and thanked that the bushed hid his lower half from her.

"What did ye want Will," Harmony asked, breaking the silence. She was a little embarrassed he had caught her naked, but she was more pissed he followed her.

"Right," Will said, trying to remember why he followed her. "I wanted to ask you to come with us on the Pearl tomorrow."

"So I can 'elp ye save yer love, I'll pass," Harmony replied a little more pissed. She had to get rid of Turner for good.

"No, well yes," Will let out a sigh, and tried to clear his head. "I want you there with me. So when I tell Elizabeth I can't be with her, cause there is someone else, I'll have the said someone else with me."

"So now I'm just the someone else yer gonna use to break up with Elizabeth!" she fumed. "I'll pass again."

"You aren't just someone else!" Will replied getting frustrated. He walked down to her. "I love you Harmony."

"Wha…what did you say," said a shocked Harmony. Surely she couldn't have heard him right.

"Harmony," Will said placing a hand on her cheek. Mr. Sparrow told him to give her the world and that was what he was going to try and do. "The way we kiss is nothing like I have ever experience before. The spark between us, the attraction, it's much deeper then I thought possible. You are an amazing woman. I want to be with you, and no one else."

"What bout yer attachment to Elizabeth," said Harmony as she pushed Will's hand aside. Her heart was racing, hoping his words were true, but how could they be?

"Remember when you asked me how does one know he isn't confusing the way a brother cares for a sister with something else," she nodded her head. "I was confusing my lobe for Elizabeth as something else. She is like a sister to me, and you. You are something more, something amazin…"

His words where cut off as Harmony pressed her lips to his. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to claim those lips as hers. They fell to the ground still locked in each others arms. After a few minuets they stopped both out of breath.

"I take it you believe me now?" Will breathed, as she laid on top of him.

"For now," she giggled. Harmony then got serious. "My proof will be there when we rescue Elizabeth."

"So you are coming now?" asked Will, silently cheering she had decided to go.

"Course, I can' leave ye and Jack alone," Harmony smiled. "If'n I didn' nothing would get done."

They talked for a little bit longer but soon both fell asleep. Harmony awoke with the sun on her, and she was wrapped in Will's arms. She stared at him while he still slept. She give their relationship a shot, but if he had one doubt about them when they rescued Elizabeth she would walk away. Her heart would be thrashed and she'd make sure Jack ran Will through. Then Harmony would take personal satisfaction in beating up Elizabeth. But she had to wait till the rescue Elizabeth to be sure, better get going then.

"Will," Harmony said to wake him. Will groaned and squeezed her tighter. "Will get up!"

"Hmmm," Will said as his eyes slowly opened. He smiled looking down at Harmony. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled back at him. "We need to get back to the house."

"HARM!" Jack called. "Where are ye?"

"Shit Jack!" Harmony hissed, as she untangled herself from Will. "I don't need him finding about this, us, just yet."

"No worries," Will replied. "I was the one who got chocked last time."

"Ah there ye are!" said Jack coming from the bushed. "With Will no less. Saves me time then, since I don' 'ave ta look for Turner. Now are ye two comin' or not? We 'ave to set sail soon."

"Right let's go!" Harmony replied as she jumped up. "I 'ave to go get me sword. I'll see ye at the Pearl."

Jack and Will watched Harmony leave. Will slowly got up, he wondered just what Jack had seen. What Jack had saw was Harmony and Will sleeping together. Jack had waited till he heard them talking to interrupted. He turned to face Will.

"So she's goin' now," Jack stated. Will looked up at Jack.

"Yea, I kind of convinced her," Will said, well it was true, he did convince her to go. He just wasn't going to mention how he convinced her.

"I jus' 'ope if ye ever need to convince me to do sometine, you don't use the same methods on me," Jack stated as he walked away. Will's jaw drop. Jack knew what happened, and Will was still alive. Jack turned to stare at Will. "Well the ship awaits for no man, so move it."

Will and Jack reached the ship where Gibbs and Jackson where preparing the ship to leave. Victoria turned to her son.

"You are getting more to help you with this right?" she asked Jack.

"Aye ma," Jack replied. "We set sail to Tortuga to pick up the rest of me crew."

Harmony walked up to the dock. She had a scarf tied around her head, a clean frilly shirt on, her pants, and her brown boots. Victoria gaped at her daughter's appearance, then noticed the sword at her side.

"You're not going Harmony!" shrilled Victoria.

"Course I am," Harmony said crossing her arms. "I promised Will I'd go to make sure Jack kept 'is word. A promise is a promise, an didn' ye teach me to keep my word."

"I taught you a lot of things," Victoria sighed. "And you remember the one thing to use it against me."

"Course ma, I am a pirate after all," Harmony smirked.

"Jack," Victoria shrieked as she pointed to her son. "If she gets hurt it's your fault. Protect your little sister or don't bother coming back."

"Well yer ma sure knows how to send ya off," Jackson laughed as Victoria left the docks. "Be careful kids. I'll see ya when ye return."

"We will daddy, now worries," smiled Harmony. She knew she had her father wrapped around her little finger. He wouldn't dare try and stop her.

"Better set off," Jackson said as the three went aboard with Gibbs. Jackson waved at his children as the Pearl set off. Jack and Harmony waved back as they once again left their home after a short visit, like always.

**A few more chapters till we rescue Elizabeth, and I will do a sword fight scene in the rescue. Also so you don't think I'm weirder then you do now, there was a reason for the asprin. So story time! I work in a pharmcy and we where out of 13 vials, so I said I would go get them. Wouldn't you know they where up top of a pile of boxes, and I'm 5'8" and I still could barely reach them. I grab the box and stand there, with a silent victory cheer, the wam. I'm burried in boxes of vials. I scream help a couple of times. No answer. I scream worker's comp! and my Pharmicst runs in and sees me burried under boxes. So he rescued me, and all I got out of it was a very sore body and the 13 vials. End story time. So Review, comment, questions? Till next time!**


	14. Ah Tortuga!

**Alright, I had to add a song that played on my winplayer while I was writting this chapter. Also I'm not that sore anymore, thanks for caring guys! I love you too! Thank you to my reviewers Memory from a Dream, Dee Boggs, Narnia Forever, Alabelle, and fate's curiosity.**

Disclaimer: See what ever was here last time.

Will had snuck into Harmony's room almost every night on their trip to Tortuga. Jack noticed but didn't say anything, how could he. The smile planted on his sister's face and the secret smiles Harmony and Will shared, he couldn't do anything to break them apart.

They finally where porting at Tortuga. Jack was glade to get off his ship for once, and away from the love birds. They walked together towards the inn where most of the crew could be found. On their way down the street a female noticed them and stomped up to Jack.

"Giselle! Dove!" Jack called to her. She slapped him hard and walked away, Jack looked at the others. "I don' think…"

"Ye deserved it," Harmony interrupted Jack. "She found out about ye and ye know who."

"She did," Jack replied. Harmony nodded her head. "Well I'll be dammed."

"Yep," Harmony laughed. Then a man walked over to them, he looked pissed.

"YE! 'arm Sparrow! Ye dirty little cheat!" he screamed at Harmony.

"Oh hi Sharky!" she said with false happiness. "Still sore bout the poker game?"

"Sore!" he fumed. "Ye cheated me! Five aces! I should 'ave known ye cheated! I want me money back"

"Sorry, kinda already spent," Harmony laughed. Sharky had lost his money to her when she laid five aces down two months ago. Now he figured out she cheated, what a sap. Sharky pulled out his sword.

"Then I'll 'ave yer head!" Sharky sputtered. Will pulled out his sword and stepped in front of Harmony.

"I think you better leave!" Will told Sharky. Sharky eyed Will.

"Ye 'ave city boys fightin' yer battles now 'arm?" Sharky glared at Harmony.

"Nay, bout if'n he wants to fight for me, he can go a'ead," Harmony laughed. She never had a man defend her before, well except Jack. But this was different from Jack defending her. Sharky swung his sword at Will. Jack pulled Harmony back from the sword fight, as Will returned Sharky's attack with his sword. Will advanced on Sharky, who could barely block Will's movements. With a few hits Will had backed Sharky up to the pig pen and kicked him in the gut. Sharky lost his balance and fell back into the mud.

"Maybe next time you'll pick on someone your own size," Will laughed as he put his sword away. He walked back to the others as Sharky threw a tantrum in the mud, splashing it every where with his fists.

"Did I ever tell ye, yer amazing," Harmony smiled as Will rejoined them.

"Not lately, but it's nice to hear," Will said putting his arm around Harmony's shoulder and they continued their walk towards the bar. Will and Harmony sat at a corner table and drank tankards of rum, while Jack and Gibbs round up the crew. Jack kept looking over at Harmony and Will. It seemed for those two no one else existed. Jack turned back to Gibbs who was talking to two former crew members.

"They make me sick," Jack sighed.

"Huh? Who does Jack?" Gibbs asked Jack, as the two pirates went to find the rest of the crew. Jack pointed at Will and Harmony who were deep in discussion. "Aw, but they make a cute pairin' they do!"

"That maybe, but do they 'ave ta be so," Jack paused to think of a word. "Together! I mean look they are practically all over each other."

"Nay, they jus' bein' cutesy!" Gibbs argued.

"Me sis doesn' do cutesy!" Jack lashed back. "She does mean and bitchy! This is gettin' outta 'and"

"Ye need to learn," Gibbs sighed. "She's a woman now, an is expected ta fall in love. Ye need to let 'er go eventually, so why no ta Will, he is a good man."

"Sure, Will is great an all, but she's me little sis!" Jack grumbled. He hated seeing her smile at Will and him smiling back. Jack use to be the only one to get Harmony to smile and laugh. He was the one she wrestled with, sword fight with, joked with! Will was taking her away from him. It just wasn't fair. Jack finished off what was left of his tankard of rum in a big gulp, and finished Gibbs's filled tankard of rum. But the rum wasn't making him feel any better.

"Jack," Gibbs sighed again. "Ye won' find yer answer at the bottom of a tankard!"

"No, but it 'elps," Jack replied. "Least it use ta!"

"Come on Jack, let's find the rest of the crew," Gibbs said as he pulled Jack out of the bar. Harmony noticed her brother and Gibbs leaving, and nudge Will. He watch them leave to.

"Should we follow?" Will asked her.

"Nah, they won' leave till tomorrow," she replied. "No need ta follow, when we can stay 'ere."

"Or is it you just want to escape your brother's stares," Will questioned her. They both noticed Jack staring over at them the whole time he sat at the bar. Harmony just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to think about Jack's behavior. "I think he knows about that night on the island."

"How so?" asked a confused Harmony.

"Just something he said to me after you left to get your sword," Will said taking another sip of rum.

"What he say?" continued Harmony.

"His exact words?" Harmony nodded. "Well he said and I quote 'I jus' 'ope if ye ever need to convince me to do sometine, you don't use the same methods on me.' Well does he know?"

"I'd say so," Harmony said throwing her head into her hands. "I haven' a clue why he hasn' said nothin' though."

"Maybe cause he know it would embarrass you," Will replied smartly.

"Will," Harmony huffed. "If'n ye think I'm embarrassed bout this relationship yer wrong!"

"Then why haven't you told Jack yet," replied Will hotly.

"Do ye know the first time I introduced Louis ta 'im he broke Louis's nose," Harmony hissed. "Do ye want a broken noise!"

They where then interrupted by a bunch of drunk pirates. One grabbed Harmony and another grabbed Will, and they both joined them in song:

Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me  
we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
we extort, we pillage, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and flame and ignite  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really affright  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and naves  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cats  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
I think we're loved by our mommies and dads.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

And then a fight broke out in the bar after some one spilled rum on another person. Will grabbed Harmony and ran out of the bar. They where both laughing really hard, their argument forgotten. Jack saw them run out of the bar, and the people fighting and falling off the balcony.

"Harm, did ye start that!" Jack questioned his sister, who was still laughing.

"Nah, if'n I did I'd stay and finish it," she said between laughs. "Me n Will are gonna 'ead back to the Pearl."

Harmony grabbed Will's hand and ran back to the ship before Jack could get another word in. She lead Will back to the ship and into her cabin. Harmony shut the door, and was slammed into it when Will jumped to kiss her. He had her pinned to the door, and was kissing the life out of her. She was enjoying every minuet of it, when Harmony needed air she pushed Will off. She smiled at him.

"We should tell Jack about us," Will breathed as he kissed her again. She pushed him off.

"What is it with ye and yer need ta tell Jack!" she hissed.

"I don't want to hide us from Jack! He's my friend and your brother," growled a frustrated Will. He sat on her bed, he just couldn't understand her reluctance in telling Jack. "Why do you not want to tell him!"

"Um," Harmony stalled. She didn't have an answer. Will got up.

"Give me an answer, or I swear I'll walk out."

"I don't know," Harmony sighed, as Will walked out. When he closed the door she fell back on her bed, and slammed her fist into the mattress. She wasn't sure why she refused to tell Jack. Tears where hot in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Damn him," she sighed and rolled over to sleep.

**Okay so I had a little sword action in here, I promise when they save Elizabeth there will be a bigger sword fight, it's just I don't have my sword fighting buddy right now. Also it's not a POTC fic with out Yo ho a pirate's life for me! Well review, comment, as questions, make suggestions. Till next time!**


	15. Life at sea

**This chapter just did not want to come out for me! -le sigh- I don't know if I like it or not, but it will do. -slams head on desk- Time to thank my reviewers! Thank you ****Incubus2704****BrookieCookie490****fate's curiosity****Teachi Sohma****Memory from a Dream****Captain Alexis Blackbird****Alabelle****, and ****Dee Boggs**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.**

Harmony was curled up asleep when she felt his arms wrap around her. Will had finally come back to her. She sighed in relief. He kissed her shoulder and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Harmony, I won't push the issue anymore. Besides I can't sleep without you in my arms."

She rolled over and opened her eyes. The dream had come again, and she awoke to find Will not there, again. She had the same damn dream over and over again, since he walked out on her.

"Should 'ave known he would do it," Harmony sighed, as she got up. "City boys only know 'ow to walk away from me!"

They had been at sea for five days. Chasing pirate ship after pirate ship, looking for Elizabeth. Harmony was sick of being at sea, and she loved the sea, or use to. She sighed as she went to find her brother. Will had made her despise sailing at sea, at least on this ship. If this is what it means to love and lose, she rather not love at all. There was Jack next to the Will with his compass.

"Jack," Harmony called coming up to him. Jack turn to face his sister.

"Harm, ye finally come out of yer cabin," he told her. He was filled with relief, she had chosen to lock herself up in her cabin since Tortuga. Which means Will had done something, but Jack couldn't find out from Will. It seems they both where sad and moody. That made Jack's life hell.

"Ya, can' stay there the whole trip, huh?" Harmony sighed. Her eyes kept wandering over the boat, hoping to see him. Jack saw her eyes flickering to the deck.

"He's down below," Jack told her, she turned and stared at him. "I know who ye be searching for on deck. But I want to know why. It seems ye two have been depressed since Tortuga, and I know how ye loves Tortuga. So either he said sometine or ye said sometine, and that sometine got to one of ye. The one who it got to made a big deal, had a fight, and now ye both ar' making me ship hell, so both of ye give it up or I'll plank one of ye, or both of ye! Savvy?"

"Do ye listen to yerself when ye speak!" Harmony gaped. "Honestly that made as much sense as this ship flying in the sky!"  
"Harm," Jack sighed. He pulled her off to the side away from all prying ears. "What's wrong?"

"YE! If'n ye wants to know it's ye!" she huffed.

"How so?" Jack said, a little hurt.

"He left me cause I wouldn't tell ye bout me an 'im," Harmony replied fighting tears.

"I already knew bout ye two," Jack sighed. "I saw ye two that day at home, asleep in 'is arms. It killed me, but this kills me more. I hate seeing ye unhappy."

"Well face it, this is the knew Harm," Harmony replied angrily. "He left me, and my 'eart turn to stone."

Jack watched her storm back to her room. He had enough of this bullshit. He had warned Will not to hurt his sister, he crossed a line. Jack stormed below deck, and saw Will sitting at one of the tables. Jack stalked over to him, and Will looked up at him.

"I warned ye, but ye had to mess around with me sis!" Jack screamed. All crew members who heard him stop and stared. Jack sent them a glare and they all ran from Jack. "I thought ye had more honor then Louis, but yer jus' the same. Maybe I should 'ave killed ye then let ye mess with me sis and stay silent!"

"I wanted to tell you!" Will hissed. "I hate all this secret keeping. What is she ashamed about me!"

"No!" Jack roared as he punched Will in the nose. "She was trying to protect ye from that!"

Will put a hand over his nose, as he felt the blood trickling down. Jack fumed as he went above. He had punched Will, and he didn't feel any better. At least when he broke Louis's nose he felt some satisfaction. Maybe it was because he knew Louis wasn't true to Harmony, but Will was different. No matter how Jack had tried to convince himself Will and Louis were the same, he knew they weren't.

Harmony found herself back on her bed. Sighing for the millionth time, she knew she was never going to solve anything here. Why did life have to be so confusing? Harmony was having an amazing time with Will, then he had to go and ruin it. Or did she do it, by not telling Jack about them? She didn't know who to blame anymore.

"Back to square one," she laughed. "Sea madness!"

Roberts ship dead ahead!" someone in the crow's nest screamed.

"Roberts?" Harmony said bolting up. "What would Roberts want?"

She ran to her brother who was looking at the ship approaching the Pearl quickly. It was the size of the Pearl and had pure white sails. Jack and Harmony glanced at each other, then back at the ship. They both had dealing with Roberts, and all three of them could say it was less then pleasant.

"Why is he 'ere?" Harmony hissed at Jack.

"Hell if'n I know," he replied. "Ye didn' piss 'im off again?"

"If'n I remember right, ye pissed 'im off last time," she hissed. "Ye didn' steal 'is rum again?"

"Nay," Jack sighed. "So if'n I didn' do anytin, and neither did ye, what does he want?"

"What indeed Sparrow," said a tall man with a captain's hat on. He crossed his muscular arms and glared at Jack. His hair was shoulder length, and the color of sand, and he had gray eyes. "Well well, Hurricane Harm Sparrow, I didn' think we would 'ave the pleasure of meetin' again."

"Ye call the last time we met pleasure?" Harmony laughed. "I've 'ad better."

"Well, beggars can' be choosy, can ye Harm," Roberts laughed.

"I'm not a beggar, if'n I remember correctly ye came begging to me!"

Will had come behind the Sparrows during the heated exchanged. Jack silently watched Roberts and Harmony fight, he had no clue what they were fighting about. Then it hit him like a sack of potatoes.

"WAIT!" Jack gasped. "Harm, ye and 'im. Ye actually slept wit 'im!"

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "He was so not worth it."

"Ye stupid wench!" Roberts huffed. "There is no man in these seas better in bed then me!"

"Right," Harmony laughed. "Now I know ye didn' come to chat bout our little fling, so what is it ye wants Roberts?"

"Heh, still to the point as ever Harm," Roberts stated as he snapped his fingers. To sailors brought out a gagged and bound Elizabeth. "Seems I 'ave sometin ye be serchin' for."

"Could be, or she could be some high class city gal I 'ave nothing to care for," replied a cool Harmony. Will was in shock, there was Elizabeth in the hands of filthy pirates.

"Ah, but yer companion, Mr. Turner there 'as been looking fer this lass, 'as he not," smirked Roberts.

"Could be, but why should I care?" hissed Harmony.

"Maybe cause I plan to kill the wench, unless ye trade fer 'er," replied Roberts as a sly grin crept over his face.

"What exactly will we be trading?" ask Jack jumping in on their conversation, after all this was his ship. He was captain not his little sister.

"Harmony fer Elizabeth, or Miss. Swann here dies," replied Roberts, his voice as cold as ice.

"Me fer 'er!" Harmony replied as if insulted.

"Yes, but instead of ye and Jack deciding of'n my trade is fair, let's let Mr. Turner decide."

Harmony turned to face Will, his face was blank. "Looks like ye get to choose between us now Will."

**-bangs head again- Where the Hell did Roberts come from? Welp it's offical this story has a life of it's own and may have stolen my soul, go fig. Anyway review, comment, shoot me? Till next time, I'll be trying to figure out what just happened.**


	16. Who gets who?

**I had tried all yesterday to get this one up, now I gotta run late to work ya know! Also thanks to my reviewers Incubus2704, pinkalarmclock, Memory from a Dream, Alabelle, OneStEpFrOmThEeDgE, Captain Alexis Blackbird, Dee Boggs, and jalapeno1011. Also I don't own POTC.**

Will was shell shocked. He had to choose between the two women he care about. Harmony was glaring at him, and Elizabeth was in the arms of pirates whimpering with a gag on. Elizabeth was dead if he didn't choose her, but what would happen to Harmony? She and Roberts had history, would he kill her like he would Elizabeth?

"Why do you want Harmony?" Will asked Roberts.

"Ah, so have ye chosen?" laughed Roberts.

"NO!" Will shouted. "I am making my choice rationally."

"Just choose will ya!" Roberts growled. He hated being made to wait.

"No, wait," Harmony growled, she hated the thought thatWill might notchoose her. She took her own life into her hands."Why should I let 'im decided I'm the prize so I'll decide. Yer trade is acceptable."

"WHAT!" Jack gasped. "Yer not serious Harm!"

"Why not," Harmony replied crossing her arms, and glaring at Will. "He can' decided, do ye want ta be 'ere fer hours!"

Roberts started to laugh. "So Harm, taking yer life into yer own 'ands again!"

"It's my life ain't it!" Harmony glared at Roberts. She grabbed a gang line, and swung herself onto Roberts ship. The pirates all stared at her in shock. She grabbed Elizabeth. "Trades a trade, Will's all yers wench."

Harmony push Elizabeth into the water. Elizabeth struggled to remain afloat in the water, her hands still bound. Jack looked to every pirate, seeing who was going to save Elizabeth. No one made a move, so her took off his effects and dove into the water to save her. Harmony saw her brother dive to save Elizabeth, she turned to Roberts.

"If'n ye want to escape now would be the opportune moment," Harmony sighed. Roberts stared at the woman before him, she had just come aboard, through his prisoner into the water, and told him to set sail. His plan had been a success, even though it didn't go according to plan, but it worked. Harmony Sparrow was now on his ship.

"Set sail!" Roberts ordered.

Jack finally got Elizabeth's head above the water long enough for her to stop panicking. It took three of the crew members to finally get Elizabeth out of the water, while Jack got himself back on the ship with ease. Someone cut Elizabeth's ropes that tied her wrist together. She ripped the gag off and ran to Will.

"WILL!" Elizabeth called as she ran and wrapped her arms around him. Will did not return her embrace. He was staring at Robert's ship who was slowly becoming a speck. Jack walked over to him and followed his eyes.

"It's yer fault ye know," Jack hissed. He was pissed, his sister abandon ship, and Will was to blame. Elizabeth stared at Jack and Will, she didn't understand what was going on, and why Will wasn't returning her embrace.

"I know, she would have never left if it wasn't for me," Will sighed. "We are going to follow."

"Course we are! That's me sis out there!" Jack huffed. "A Sparrow never abandons a Sparrow."

Jack walked away from Will and Elizabeth and started giving orders to pursue Roberts's ship. Elizabeth stared at Will. He had not said a word to her, she sensed something was wrong. Will pushed Elizabeth off him and started to walk away.

"Will," she called after him. He kept walking so she ran after him. "What's wrong!"

"What's wrong is Harmony left me because she thought I would choose you over her!" he shouted as he face Elizabeth. "She left me! Now, I have to hope I can save her before it's too late."

"What do you me she thought you would choose me over her," Elizabeth gaped. "Of course you would choose me."

"Actually, I'm not sure I would," Will sighed. Elizabeth slapped him. It stung a little, but he could only think of when Harmony slapped him. Elizabeth wasn't the one he wanted. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I'm in love with Harmony."

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth replied, she was sure she hadn't heard him right. "You told me you loved me, you have since the moment we met."

"I love you like a sister," Will replied solemnly. It was hard to tell Elizabeth this, but she had to know, he wouldn't string her along anymore. "I love Harmony more then I thought was possible. I am sorry."

"I hate you," she replied and walked away.

Harmony couldn't believe she had just done that. The Pearl was now a black speck in the water. Roberts was watching her, half expecting her to jump ship and swim back to the Black Pearl. The thought had crossed her mind, but she was sure Will and Elizabeth were having a lovely reunion in private. She griped the side so hard her knuckles turned white. Elizabeth was in the arms of Will and she was stuck with Roberts.

"I told ye that night, I'd get ye back," Roberts laughed. "Course when I kidnapped Miss. Swann I never had any intention of coming for ye."

"So why did ye capture the stupid wench," Harmony asked as Roberts came up to her.

"She's worth a fortune," Roberts laughed. "The governor of Port Royal would pay a nice sum to 'ave 'er back. Yet I traded 'er for ye."

"I'm flattered, now if'n ye can jus' drop me off on Tortuga," Roberts laughed at her and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward his cabin. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm not gonna let ye get away that easily," Roberts laughed again. He threw her into his cabin, and walked in locking the door behind him. "Ye belong to me now."

"Ye do realize Jack will come fer me!" Harmony hissed. He pushed her onto the bed, and pinned her down.

"I don' care bout yer big brother," Roberts laughed at her. "I'm a better pirate then he can 'ope to be."

"I'm a better pirate then ye," she hissed and slammed her knee into his groin. He rolled off her and huddled in pain. "Never threaten me, I'm Harm Sparrow. I take shit from no one."

"Harm," Roberts replied, still in pain. "Ye will understand who is in charge 'ere!"

He got up and left the room, but kept the door lock from the outside, only he had the key. Harmony stared at the door. Then she burst out on laughter.

"This is the worst thing that could 'ave 'appened!" she laughed. Harmony sighed and stopped her laughter. "Jack better rescue me soon or I may jus' 'ave to do it meself! 'ow did I get meself into these situations?"

Elizabeth paced the cabin Jack had given her. She should be in Will's cabin, not one of her own. But wait Will had been stolen from her. If she ever met that Harmony Sparrow again, she would pay.

"Not only did she tried to drown me, she tried to steal Will's heart from me!" Elizabeth shrilled. "I'm Elizabeth Swann, I get what I want! What I want is Will Turner, and I will have him! I'm the future Mrs. Turner not her!"

Elizabeth sat down on her bed. She needed a plan to win Will back. It had taken him so long to admit his feeling for her, she wouldn't just give him up. He was hers and no one else's! She wonder what Will was thinking.

Will was in Harmony's cabin sitting on her bed. He was holding her pillow in his arms. It smelled of her, spices and sea air. Why did he ever walk out on her. It was his fault, he had Elizabeth back, but now he wanted Harmony.

"The heart plays cruel jokes on us all," he muttered. He refused to cry, she was not lost yet. "Promise her the world. Jackson I wish I knew how to do that."

**Um-hides behind bullet proff glass- Review, comment, something something, oh crap work! Till next time!**


	17. Plan making, and bet taking

**I keep losing power, so I hope this makes it up. Alright I know my spelling and** **what not are horrible, but I think I'm doing well, I mean I don't have a beta and all. anywho thank you to my reviewers Captain Jackie Sparrow, Dee Boggs, Narnia Forever, music nerd, CaptainJackSparrowBackIn-2007, Memory from a dream, Incubus2704, and Captain Alexis Blackbird**

Harmony was bored out of her mind. After she laughed her heart out at her situation, she had nothing to do. Well she did ram the door a couple of times, and her shoulder throbbed from her attempts.

"Damn English oak!" she snorted. "Who puts English oak on a ship, except Roberts. Expensive bastard."

Harmony fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped ship, but pushing Elizabeth into the water was priceless. Too bad Jack jumped in and saved her. Although Will didn't make a move to save Elizabeth.

"Stop thinking bout 'im," she screamed at herself. "I need to think of a way off this ship. Fuck, I'm screwed. Harm, 'ow many times must ye remember to think before ye jump. Well swing in this case, but same concept. Oh shit, I sound as crazy as JACK!"

Jack was pacing his cabin. They couldn't catch up with Robert's ship any slower. Maybe he should have let Elizabeth drown and just boarded the ship and fought for his sister. Why did he save Elizabeth. It was ridiculous! Harmony was Sparrow blood, and Elizabeth was Swann blood.

"'ey we both named after birds," Jack laughed. He shook his head, and took another swig of his rum. "Shit, I'm gonna go crazy soon. Where is Harm when I need 'er! She could talk some sorta sense into me! Maybe I can channel Harm and think what she would do!"

Jack sat down in his chair, closed his eyes, and thought of his sister. He tried to think what she was thinking every time she was in situations like this. About two minuets later he was rewarded with a head ache. Jack opened his eyes, and glared at the wall. There was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he grunted. Will came in, and shut the door.

"Can't this ship go any faster!" Will fumed.

"Turner sit down and shut up," Jack ordered. Will sat in the chair across the table from him. "We don' even got a plan to rescue 'er wit. Harm 'as always been the one to do the rescuin'!"

"That's not true how bout the time," Will scratched his head. "No that was me. Well how bout, no that was Elizabeth. Um how bout the, no that was Gibbs. Um, have you rescued anyone before? You know maybe Gibbs would be more help in formulating a plan."

"Hey, I can make a plan!" Jack huffed. "I am captain after all!"

"Captain you are, plan maker your not." Will replied.

"Maybe Harm will jus' jump ship when she sees the Pearl!" Jack replied.

"Do you not want to fight this Roberts?" replied Will harshly. Jack push up his right sleeve, and scar in the form of a line went from his shoulder to elbow.

"He did that to me, and ye know 'ow good of a sword fighter I am."

"You mean when you don't cheat!" Will smirked. Jack threw a cup that lay on his desk at Will, who dodged it.

"Pirate!" Jack stated angrily. "Not a cheat a pirate me be!"

"Right, back to the matter at hand!"

Elizabeth paced her room, there had to be a way to win Will back. That is when an evil thought played in her head. Maybe if she acted like she was over Will, and flirted all over Jack, Will will get jealous and realize his mistake. It was too perfect. Will couldn't stand to see her in Norrington's arms, how will he accept her in Jack's arms.

"Harmony you lost," Elizabeth laughed. "Who says I can't be sneaky and wicked when I want."

"I lost!" Harmony screamed. She flipped the checker board. "I hate this game!"

"Well Harm," Roberts laughed. He had challenged her to a game of checkers, thinking she would lose. "Maybe ye be needin' better strategy!"

"Oh shut it," she screamed. She hated loosing, especially when a bet was made. If Harmony won, she would get a ride to Tortuga, and be free. But if Roberts won, and he did, she had to give him a kiss.

"Now bout that kiss," Roberts laughed.

"Surely the bet was a joke," Harmony gaped.

"Now if'n ye won ye be holding me to my word, so give it up," Roberts said as he squashed he excuse. "Now kiss me."

"One kiss!" she told him, as she planted a quick peck on Robert's cheek.

"Now that wasn' a kiss! It twas a peck!" Roberts roared.

"Ah, but ye see ye never stated what kind of a kiss, n a peck counts as a kiss," Harmony replied crossing her arms and grinning. She had out smarted Roberts for once.

"This ain't over!" Roberts screamed as he left the room again. Harmony ran to the door, and tried to open it.

"Locked again," she sighed. "Jerk! Can' give a girl a little room for escape!"

"That is a stupid idea!" Jack sighed.

"Oh like any of your plans were better," Will replied through his gritted teeth.

"Let's jus' do what we always end up doing," Jack said, taking another sip of rum.

"Run off," Will said sarcastically.

"NAY!" Jack replied slamming his rum on the table. "Seize the ship and sword fight!"

"Right," Will replied smacking his forehead with his palm. "This is hopeless!"

"So yer abandoning Harm," Jack smirked. "Knew ye ain't true ta 'er."

"I'm truer then you!" Will shot back.

"'ow so?" Jack glared at Will.

"I wasn't the one saving Elizabeth, while Harmony was sailing off with Roberts, now was I!"

"Ah so ye would let Miss. Elizabeth sink so Harm can swim," Jack laughed.

"Something like that," Will sighed. "Can we please figure out what to do now!"

"Robert's ship dead ahead!" someone on deck called out.

"Time's up," Jack gasped.

"The Black Pearl has caught up with us captain!" called down the crew member in the crow's nest of Roberts's ship. Roberts ran up to the wheel deck and stared at the back of his ship. Sure enough the Black Pearl was there.

"Aw shit," Roberts muttered. "Break out the oars and start gaining speed or there will be hell to pay!"

"Bout fucking time Jack!" Harmony muttered. "Now how to get out of this room."

**Oh god am I really going to do a sword fight next chapter! -bites nails- Oh my! anywho review, comment, ask questions, or take Elizabeth home with you. You don't have to take her home, but she can't stay here!XD Sry, I'm not sane anymore. Till next time!**


	18. This could be bad

**FAILIURE! All failure! Okay whew got that out. I really really hate write sword fights without my sword fighting buddy. Oh well -sigh- Anywho thank you DeePurpleGirl, Dee Boggs, pinkalarmclock, fate's curiosity, Memory from a dream and Incubus2704. Also I have now put spacers in when I jump from ship to ship, as to lessen the confusion. And I don't own POTC.**

"Row faster!" Roberts screamed. The Black Pearl was catching up to him. Roberts was not a happy person right now. Everyone was running around preparing cannons, trying to make the sails catch the wind, or rowing. The Pearl was still catching up to them. Also the banging was getting on his nerves. Harmony had been ramming the door since she couldn't think of another plan of escape.

"Dammit!" she screamed in frustration. "I think I threw my shoulder out."

She slumped against the door to the floor. She wasn't the kind of girl who just sat around and waited to be rescued. There had to be a way out of this hell. Maybe she could pry the wood loose, but where would that lead her?

"Harmony, ye better still be in there!" Roberts yelled as he tried to open the door. He had heard her banging stop, and feared she my have escape. The door was blocked and he couldn't open it. "Open the door Harm!"

"Nah," she replied. "That requires me moving, and me shoulder hurts like hell, so I'll pass."

"Don' make me barge in!" Roberts screamed. He didn't know it was Harmony leaning against the door that blocked it. "ONE! TWO! THERE!"

Harmony rolled out of the way as Roberts flew in. she quickly got up and locked Roberts in the room. She laughed, then saw a sword at her throat. Forgetting where she was, and being surrounded by pirates with their swords out, her victory was short lived.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed in rage. "Can' I get one fuckin' break!"

"Harm," said an oddly calm Roberts from the other side of the door. "Open the door."

"FUCK YOU!"

"HARM! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR NOW!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This plan is stupid," Will muttered.

"It's ingenious!" Jack replied, staring at Roberts's ship. "We will get Harm back, and ye can thank me later."

"Rush the ship! He won't expected! Arrrr! It's stupid!"

"What's stupid?" asked Elizabeth, walking to the front of the ship where Will and Jack stood.

"His supposed plan to save Harmony!" Will yelled. Elizabeth got in between the two guys, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What plan is this?" she purred. Jack stared at Elizabeth, she was up to something, but wasn't sure what.

"To rush up on the ship and take it by surprise, except they know we are following."

"How do they know Will," Elizabeth asked as her hand traveled slowly down Jack's arm. Jack cocked an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Their oars are out," Will sighed.

"I think Jack's plan is brilliant," Elizabeth replied.

"You do," they both replied at the same time.

"Of course, only Captain Jack Sparrow would come up with something that brilliant."

"Elizabeth," Will laughed. "You've been in the sun too long."

"Lizzy, Will has a...," Jack started, Elizabeth pinched him. "I mean of course my plan is brilliant! Will you should listen to Elizabeth more often!"

"Elizabeth," Will said more calmly. "Go to hell!"

Will walked away from her. The nerve of that girl trying to get him jealous. Couldn't she understand they were over. Will had saw her had stroking Jack's arm, and her eyes kept flickering at Will to see his reaction. His heart belonged to Harmony, and if she couldn't understand that then the hell with her.

"Lizzy," Jack said, snapping her gaze away from Will. "I will not be made a fool of. Try yer charm on someone else. Harm is my sis, n she is 'appy wit Will. I will not 'elp ye try n win 'im back."

Elizabeth watched Jack walk away too. Where had she gone wrong? When her and Jack were stuck on that island he was all over her. Was she losing her appeal?

"I'll kill HER!" she fumed as she stormed back to her cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well boys," Harmony started. "It seems I 'ave no weapon, while ye all 'ave nice sharp swords pointed at me."

"LET ME OUT!" Roberts screamed as he pounded the door with his fist.

"Shut up!" Harmony replied. "I'm tryin' ta git yer men to mutiny against ye!"

"THAT WON'T WORK! THEY ARE LOYAL TA ME!" Roberts screamed again.

"Loyalty can change ye know!"

"MEN, LEAVE MISS. SPARROW MOSTLY UN'ARMED," Roberts screamed at his crew, he was done talking to Harmony. "NOW ATTACK 'ER AND GET ME OUT OF 'ERE DAMMIT!"

The crew lunged forward at Harmony. She slipped between some legs and managed to steal a sword. She blocked a few blows as she made her way towards the edge of the ship. She was clearly out number, but they couldn't harm her too much, had to be a good sign, right?

"Come on boys! That's the best ye got!" Harmony gloated, then felt a sword slash her in the arm. "OW!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JACK!" Will gasped looking at Roberts's ship. They where getting steadily closer. "Harmony is fighting the crew!"

"WHAT?" Jack screamed as he looked toward the ship. "FASTER! Will as soon as we are close enough we need to swing onto the boat and 'elp 'er!"

The Pearl was creeping up to Roberts's ship. Will and Jack prepared to swing across to the ship and right in the middle of the melee going on in the middle of the ship. Just a bit closer and they could help Harmony. Then she went down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been doing fine, a few minor scratches, then someone hit her from behind. Her world went dark. When she awoke she was being tossed all over the ship. The Black Pearl had caught up, and the crew was out for blood. Harmony was still being tossed around by the crew, trying to keep her from Jack and Will. She had enough and raise the hand that held her and bit into it hard. The pirate yelped and let her go. Running through the melee, and ducking swinging swords and fist, she spotted Will, fighting Roberts.

It was amazing. Roberts would think he had Will cornered. Then Will would swing his sword inside and force Roberts to step back. They where clashing back and forth between the crew members of both ships. Roberts kicked a barrel at Will, who jumped over at it. Will crossed his sword with Roberts's again. Will had pinned Roberts to the side of the ship, half their bodies leaned over the side.

"Tell me," Roberts struggled to hold his sword in place and speak. "Is she worth it?"

"Yes," Will grunted through his gritted teeth. Roberts kicked him back, and came at Will again. Will blocked his blow, and returned it with a few of his own. Only sword contact was made, neither had landed a single blow on their opponent. Harmony was watching the whole scene unfold before her, when she was spun around and slapped in the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched the battle unfold before her. They all ran onto the ship to rescue Harmony. Elizabeth's clenched her hands into tight fist. How dare Harmony get all the attention, it was Elizabeth who was usually in the spot light. Elizabeth walked across the ship. She spotted Harmony staring at something. Elizabeth followed her gaze, and saw HER Will fighting Roberts. It was time to teach Harmony a lesson. She walked up to her whipped her around and slapped her. Harmony stared at her, then her eyebrow furrowed.

"So the high class wench wants to play huh," Harmony laughed, then back handed Elizabeth. Unlike Elizabeth Harmony left a red mark on her cheek.

"Will is mine!" Elizabeth screamed, and back handed Harmony leaving a red mark this time.

"Screw you bitch!" Harmony screamed as she tackled Elizabeth to the ground. The two girls rolled around the ship slapping at each other. Harmony tired of the cat fight and punch Elizabeth in the eye. It was all or nothing, and neither girl wanted to give an inch.

"He's mine!" Elizabeth screamed as she landed a punch to Harmony's jaw. Harmony smacked her around then slammed her into the side of the rail. She ran over and tried to push Elizabeth into the water. Elizabeth kicked her before Harmony could get close enough to throw her over board.

"Bitch!" Harmony gasped. Elizabeth scratched at Harmony's face. Harmony in returned grabbed a hand full of Elizabeth's hair and yanked it out. Elizabeth let out a loud yelp, then tried to slap Harmony again. Harmony ducked and slammed her elbow into Elizabeth's gut. Effectively knocking the wind out of Elizabeth,Elizabeth stumbled to the ground and Harmony placed a boot on the middle of Elizabeth's back. Harmony returned her eyes to Will's sword fight.

**Eh, I did skip out on the sword fight, again. I sorry, but I did give you a good cat fight! I'll try harder next time. So anyway review, comment, ask questions, um I donno write a sword fight scene for me!XD! LOL JK!Till next time!**


	19. My choice

**So I disappeard for a slight vaction. Um -hides behind bullet proof glass- Thank you to my reviewers Narnia Forever, pinkalarmclock, Memory from a dream, Dee Boggs, squirrelmaster, jalapeno1011, Incubus2704, BrookieCookie490, OneStEpFrOmThEeDgE, fate's curiosity, and Alabelle(Who's having fun in Germany with out me!)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

"So Mr. Turner, ye can swing a sword!" laughed Roberts. Roberts ducked as Will's sword swung at his head. "Not much of a talker, eh!"

"Shut up and die," Will spat at him. Will was tiring of this game. He would get Roberts close in submission but Roberts would quickly work his way out. Then Roberts would corner Will, and Will would make quick work of Roberts. It was back and forth and neither where getting close to winning. Roberts's crew was quickly losing, and Harmony had Elizabeth pinned, and was sitting on her watching Will and Roberts fight.

"I tire of this," yawned Roberts. He slashed Will's right arm. Harmony saw this and ran over and punch Roberts in the nose. Roberts stumbled back, free hand over his nose, and stared at Harmony.

"Sorry," Harmony huffed as she crossed her arms. "But yer fight bored me to tears."

"Well then, a kiss to make me feel better," Roberts laughed as he pull Harmony to her and quickly covered her lips with his. She pushed him off her and Will quickly disarmed Roberts with his sword. Harmony was spitting and wiping her mouth off with the back of her hands.

"Disgusting," she sputtered. "Do ye know who I am!"

"Well that was interesting," laughed Jack coming up from behind. Will held his sword at Roberts's neck. "Now I do believe an accordance shall take place, after all Roberts it seems ye 'ave lost."

"Seems I 'ave," grunted Roberts glaring at Will. "So is she still worth it?"

"I already gave you my answer," Will shot back. Harmony still had a look of horror on her face as she walked towards. Harmony slapped the back of her hand a crossed Roberts's face. His head jerk to the side, and a huge red mark was already visible. Jack turned to stare at his sister.

"He deserved it!" Harmony shrilled as she walked back towards the boards to get to the Black Pearl. "Stupid men, stealing stupid kisses."

"Dare I ask it?" Jack muttered to himself. "Better though let's not."

"Jack," Will snapped at Jack. "Back to the matter at hand"

"But isn't that the matter at 'and?" Jack replied.

"The matter at 'and is dis damn sword against me neck!" snapped Roberts. "Now can we move dis along. I gots ships to loot and plunder ye know!"

"Right, all yer men into the long boats!" Jack replied clapping his hands. "Then we will take what we wants, and then leave with a great 'ead start! Sound good?"

"Jack! Wait a min..." Will started.

"He did steal a kiss from Harm!" Jack interrupted.

"Right, into the long boats," Will said pressing the sword into Roberts's throat more. Roberts shouted orders, and soon his men where all crammed into the two long boats, Roberts the last to enter the last long boat. Their weapons were all still on deck, as the slowly rowed away from their ship.

"This is embarrassin'!" shouted one of the crew members. "Capt'in Jack Sparrow jus' stole it all from us, n got de women!"

"This sucks!" shouted another crew member.

"YA! They stealin' all we stole! That's not fair!" called out another.

"OH SHUT UP!" screamed Roberts. "We'll be stealin' it all back. Now shut it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was running around Roberts's ship taking everything he found value in. his arms were loaded with silver cups, gold coins, pearl necklaces, and anything else he could find. A huge grin was on his face as he walked a crossed the board back to his ship. Best part was he didn't have to return any of it, nor did he have to fear about going to the gallows. He dumped everything into the chest that was in his room and went to find Harmony.

Harmony was laying on her bed, where she had been since she ran back to her cabin and slammed the door shut. Looking up at the ceiling and blanking out her mind, she could process anything that had happen or was going to happen. Jack walked in and found her just like that.

"Ye should wrap dat arm of yers," Jack said as he closed the door behind him.

"Eh the blood is mostly dry," Harmony sighed as she sat up. "So did you…"

"Loot, plunder, and stole anytin I could get me 'ands on," interrupted Jack.

"Good boy," laughed Harmony. Jack came over and sat by her side. He rolled up her sleeve, and looked at the stab wound.

"Slashed ya good he did," Jack muttered. Her right arm had a deep slash near her shoulder that went across the almost the whole arm. "I'm gonna go get some water and bandages."

Jack got up and walked out to find water and bandages. He stopped Mr. Cotton, and told him to get the supplies. Mr. Cottons parrot squawked something, and Jack took it as a yes. Will was walking towards Harmony's room. Jack stopped him, and Will stared back at Jack intrusion.

"Leave 'er be mate," Jack ordered Will. Before Will could reply Elizabeth ran between them. Her left eye was starting to purple, and there were little nicks and scratches all over her body.

"Look what that bitch did to me," Elizabeth whined.

"Hey!" Jack roared. "No one calls me sis a bitch but me!"

Will walked away from Jack and Elizabeth who continued their bickering. Will bumped into Gibbs.

"Will we should cast off soon," Gibbs said.

"Aye," Will sighed. "Is Harmony in her cabin?"

"Aye," Gibbs replied. He eyed Jack and Elizabeth. "Better go break that up, so we can shove off."

Will continued hiswalk towards Harmony's cabin, when he saw Mr. Cotton staring at Jack. He had a bowl of water in his hands, and strips of linen over his arm.

"Is that for Jack?" Will asked him. Cotton nodded his head yes. Will took the bowl from him. "I'll take it."

Will walked into Harmony's cabin. Harmony stared at him.

"What do ye want?" she sighed. Will sat on the bed and placed the bowl on his lap and began to clean the wound.

"Can I asked why you jumped?" Will started.

"Cause I didn' want to be near ye," Harmony huffed. "Besides ye 'ave Elizabeth back, what do ye need wit me."

"I'm not leaving you," Will stated as he continued to clean the wound. "Believe it or not. I am not, will not, and never will be Louis. I care about you, and your brother can keep hitting me in the nose, and it won't make me leave."

"Will stop it," Harmony screamed. "I don' need no one."

"You may not need anyone, but I need you," Will replied. "I love you."

"So ye say," Harmony sighed. "But ye 'ave a home to return to. I 'ave the sea to return to. It just can't be."

"It can be if you let it," Will replied. "We can make this work."

"I am a broken woman Will," Harmony shot at him. "N ye can't fix me!"

"There is nothing to fix," Will assured her. "Nothing can change the way I feel about you."

"We are too diffrent!" she huffed. "Yer home is Port Royal, and me home is the sea. Go back to Port Royal and live yer life."

"What is left for me at Port Royal!"

"Go home Will," Harmony replied. She got off the bed and walked onto the deck. She fought back the tears, the heart breaking in only a way the heart can. Jack saw his sister emerge from her cabin.

"Cast off," Jack screamed, as he walked over to her and pulled her into his cabin. He closed the door and sat her in one of the chairs at his desk. "Should I kill 'im?"

"Nay," Harmony sniffed. "I did the walkin' this time. I just can't do it again."

"Well ye can always sail wit us, once we drop them near Port Royal."

"Nah, ye know where to leave me once he is gone," Harmony replied.

"It won't 'elp, ye know."

"Aye Jack," she sighed again. "But it's my escape."

The trip to Port Royal was eerily quiet. Harmony avoided Will at all cost, and Elizabeth tried to cheer him up. They got close to the port in the middle of the night, and Elizabeth and Will took a long boat to the port. Harmony watched from the deck as they rowed away. Her stop was next, and she was glade. It would be easy to mend her heart when Will was far away.

"Next stop Tortuga," Jack called out when the long boat was out of sight. He looked at his sister. "Ye sure?"

"Aye," was her only reply.

**One more chapter left. Reveiw, comment, don't kill me! Till next time.**


	20. It's the end!

**Welp this is indeed the last chapter. Hope you liked it! Thank you to all of those that have supported me and reviewed throughout everything. You're like family now-cries- Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter Incubus2704, Dee Boggs, Narnia Forever, BrookieCookie490, and fate's curiosity**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters.**

It had been a month since he last saw Harmony. She had came out on deck and watched as he rowed from her. What did he exactly row to, but pure misery. He broke off the engagement with Elizabeth, and his sword making even suffered. He was a blacksmith with no desire to continue his work or anything. The whole town was worried about the depressed Will. He knew he couldn't find happiness here, but she told him to go home.

That night, he decided to find his home. He stole one of the small fishing boats in the dead of the night. Will wasn't sure if the boat would make it to it's destination, but he had to try. His home wasn't Port Royal, not anymore. Only with Harmony was his home, and he knew exactly where to find her. Will set sail to the one place Harmony would be.

She sat in the dank tavern on Tortuga, drowning her troubles in rum. No one dared to near her, the last person to speak to her ended up losing an arm. Harmony Sparrow had always been trouble, but this was disturbing. She was left alone in her corner, the same corner where Will had first met her. She lifted the rum to her lips to drown out his face.

A month here, and she still felt the same. Broken as the day Louis left her, except this hurt worst. It felt like her insides had been ripped apart. Thinking of him brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to shed them. This was the life she choose. She heard the foot steps approach her, she hid her eyes behind the captain's hat she stole from someone who bothered her.

"Harmony," said an all to familiar voice.

"Go away Will," she spat.

"I can't," Will breathed. He had barley made it to the island. Fishing boats just weren't made for the open sea. "I risked my life to come and see you."

"Well it was a waste," she muttered as she took another swig of rum.

"So that's it, you are just going to drown yourself in rum?" Will replied a little steamed.

"It appears so."

"I want you to know I broke it off with Elizabeth," Will sighed. "I lost my home, because of you."

"Don't blame me for yer troubles," She huffed, throwing the hat to the side to stare him in the eyes. "Ye brought this upon yerself."

"I know I did," he sighed. "I should have never left you that night. I wish I had listen to you. You deserve better then I can give you, but I still want to be with you. My home isn't Port Royal anymore, it's where ever you are."

"I don't have a home anymore," Harmony muttered. She looked away, she could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Besides you can't just say pretty words n make it all better ye know."

"I didn't plan on winning you back with pretty words," Will replied. "I planned on winning you back like this."

He pulled Harmony to him, and kissed her. If he couldn't tell her his true feelings with words that she would believe, then he show her. He poured his soul into that kiss. The whole tavern had grown quiet and stared. They where sure the boy would lose his head, but Harmony only wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. There was a slight murmur through the tavern as the watched the scene play out.

"Bout time ye two!" Jack yelled from the other side of the tavern. The rest of the tavern just clammed there hands and gave hollering whoops of joy. Mostly none of them knew what was going on, except that Harmony most likely wasn't going to chop anyone else's arm off for awhile. She broke the kiss.

"Ye know ye can't jus' keep winning me back with kisses," she breathed, as everyone in the tavern went back to their own business.

"I know, but you can't just keep walking away from us either," Will replied as he kissed her again. Jack walked over to them, and was clearly ignored.

"Alright ye two, enough with the show," Jack said as he cleared his throat. Will and Harmony looked up at him. Harmony let out a small giggle. Jack rolled his eyes. "Well let's go."

"Where to?" Harmony asked as Will and her got up off the bench.

"Where ever the sea takes us," Will replied.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said as they walked out of the tavern and towards the dock. "I jus' got one rule."

"N what might that be?" Harmony asked. Jack turned and face them.

"No sex before marriage," he said wagging his finger at them. Harmony's jaw dropped, and Will had a horrified look on his face.

"JACK!" Harmony gasped as she slapped his head off. Jack grabbed his hat and ran off towards the Pearl, Harmony dead on his tail.

"Those two will never change," Gibbs said as he came up behind Will. "Are ye sure yer not making a mistake?"

"She worth it," Will laughed as the followed the Sparrow siblings to the Pearl. Jack and Harmony where rolling around on deck in a heated match. Gibbs shook his head and headed for the wheel. Will looked down at them and laughed. Jack had Harmony pinned face down on the deck, arms behind her back.

"I win!" Jack laughed. Harmony wiggled to free herself, but Jack was sitting on top of her. Will didn't mind that the siblings where close, he was apart of the family now. Harmony was worth anything Jack could throw at him, and Jack did have a good right hook. Harmony look to Will.

"A little 'elp?" he pleaded with him.

"Oh no, you started it," Will laughed, and Jack joined him in laughter.

"Boys," she huffed.

"N now yer stuck wit both of us," Jack said as he got off his sister and helped her up.

"Maybe I'm making a mistake here," she muttered. They both silently looked at her. "Just kidding!"

She laughed at them. Jack shook his head as he told the crew to cast off. Harmony wrapped her arms around Will's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm not running," she breathed.

"And I'm not leaving," he whispered back to her, and kissed her passionately again. They sailed the seven seas with Jack. Will was truly a pirate now, and Harmony was truly in love.

The end

**Well it was a bit of a corny ending but I liked it!XD Anywho tell me what you thought! Also a sequel may be brewing in my head, but would it be as good as the orginal...Till next story!**


End file.
